Wolves and Hounds: Part Two
by slightlynerdy
Summary: Faced with difficult choices, Tarynn has to make a decision, follow her head and destroy everything that she holds dear or follow her heart and create a disastrous future for those that she loves. Will she be able to survive the corruption of King's Landing or will she crack underneath the pressure. *Read Wolves and Hounds: Part One before reading this.*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. So after taking a brief hiatus from writing I have decided to re-enter the world of fanfiction with the next installment of Tarynn's escapades in the Seven Kingdoms. I hope you enjoy this one, and updates shall be more regular as I am on a break now from work commitments and the like. Not to be annoying and needy but reviews do help me to determine how my readers feel about my writing and sometimes you give me helpful tips to improve or lovely compliments that make me strive to write better. I hope that this opening chapter is something you can sink your teeth into!

Obviously Sandor isn't strictly how he is in the book or the series, but if you look at how he is with Arya in the T.V series, I feel that he would be properly thrilled to be a father since they have formed a sort of father-daughter bond so that representation of him sort of works in my favour. Anyway...

So here goes, Wolves and Hounds: Part Two!

Just to reiterate: I own absolutely nothing to do with the Game of Thrones Franchise or A Song Of Ice, Wind and Fire books series. However Tarynn is of my own imagination so I guess I have rights over her.

Thanks for your continued support!

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

Wolves and Hounds: Part Two

Chapter 1.

The skies were a bright blue, birds flew across them, soft white clouds occupied the space. The guards manning the keep stood hunched over, the hot weather affecting them also. Standing at the window Tarynn breathed heavily in, the smell of the sea filling her senses, one hand was on the wall the other gently caressing her slowly expanding stomach. Today was the day that she would make the announcement. For the past month she had done well hiding the fact of her pregnancy. Whenever she was taken with illness she would say that it was the heat, when weariness took its hold she was able to excuse herself on the account that she was still mourning the death of her father, the only one who made it hard for her to keep the act up was Sandor.

He was ecstatic with the prospect of having a child and she still did not have the heart to tell him that he would never be allowed to help her raise their child, in fact he wouldn't even be allowed near their son or daughter, perhaps they would not even know that Sandor was their real father. It was safer for them if everyone believed the child to be Renly's. Less questions, less problems, and she wouldn't be classed as a whore and paraded around the streets which she wouldn't put past Joffrey if her child's true sire was revealed. And so here she was, steeling herself for the announcement, not even Renly knew that she was with child yet and he was supposed to be her husband.

She sighed, her mind racing with thoughts about her predicament. In the past few months herself and Sansa had been forced to denounce their family as traitors, now they were Lannister pets, good for nothing but harping on about how their father deserved to have his head severed from his neck and how Robb should be punished for inciting a rebellion in the north and naming himself King. Renly had done so too, partly because he was claiming heritage and partly because they had her captive. There was another, Stannis Baratheon, who in all fairness did have more claim over the throne then anyone else but she wasn't about to air her thoughts about that matter. Her eyes flickered to the door in a few moments guards would come to escort her to the throne room.

She sighed as her mind raced, _Let the games begin._

They walked slowly through the halls, servants pressed themselves against the walls in order to allow them to pass, she tried smiling at a couple of them but they shrank away from her. Upon reaching the Throne Room it was mostly empty, only a few remained, standing on the balconies, the dregs of those who had come to see Joffrey address the problems that his citizens may have.

"Aunt Tarynn. When mother told me that you would be coming to have an audience with me I must admit my curiosity was piqued." He leant forward in the Iron Throne, his hands clasped together, his green eyes glowing with spitefulness. "This will be much more interesting than the requests that those peasants have. So, if you would…" He waved his hand forward, signalling for her to speak.

She took a deep breath, clearing her throat, her eyes settling on Sandor who stood stoic in his silver armour and white cloak, his helm under his arm. He didn't even look at her, he just continued staring straight ahead. Her eyes moved to Sansa who was standing on the balcony, her blue eyes wide, and her face gaunt.

"I have no request my king. I only wish to share something with this court. Something that cannot be kept hidden any longer."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes and smiled slyly, "Have you come with information about your brother's intentions. Or perhaps do you have evidence to convict so that I can arrest your husband should he come within throwing distance of King's Landing."

Her voice was curt, "Nothing of that sort so you shall be sorely disappointed."

"How about you get on with it then." Cersei's voice sounded kind but Tarynn knew that beneath the façade was pure maliciousness.

Tarynn did not hesitate, "I am with child." Her voice was clear and she stood as straight as she could.

Joffrey stood, about to say something but he thought better of it and turned to his mother for guidance.

"Does your husband know?"

"Not yet but he will do soon."

"And that will give him more reason to war against me…" Joffrey's face contorted with anger. "You bitch. Hound. Cut that child out of her." Her hands went to her stomach and looked to Sandor. He hadn't moved. "I gave you an or…"

"No," Cersei stood. "You do not want to give Renly Baratheon more cause to war against you which he will do if you murder both Tarynn and her unborn child. His unborn child."

Joffrey pointed at her, "She is a threat. As is that child inside her. What if, when it grows up, it decides to follow its father's footsteps? After all it's born to be a traitor what with having a traitorous father _and_ a traitorous grandfather."

"My Lord." Sansa stepped forward, she had grown in the past few months, now she was the same height as Tarynn, "My sister would never turn against the crown like my traitorous father has and I can vouch for her child too."

"Listen to your future wife Joffrey. No one will be stealing babies from their mothers stomachs today. Court dismissed."

Joffrey's face was a mixture of anger and suspicion, he glared at Tarynn, before gesturing for Sandor to follow him. The father of her child gave her a small nod before falling into step with his charge. Cersei floated down the stairs, her face stern, her green eyes glinting. She stopped just in front of the sisters. "How long have you known."

"I'm sorry?"

Cersei narrowed her eyes, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for." Her gaze fell to Tarynn's stomach, "You are months pregnant… Why did you not tell anyone?"

"I didn't realise that I had to tell anyone. This is my child and I decide what is right for it. Just like you decided what was right for yours." Tarynn crossed her arms, smug with her response.

The queen regent glared at her, "Fine. But I want Pycelle to look over you. Don't want any complications with the child now do we?" She turned to walk away, calling back over her shoulder, "If I were you don't eat or drink anything Joffrey offers you."

She sauntered away, her guards falling into step with her. Tarynn watched her departure, a chill creeping into her heart, she wasn't safe here in this city. Not whilst she was with child. That much she knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tarynn turned to her sister whose large blue eyes looked morose, the tall, slender girl looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, perhaps even months. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I passed my first term, until I knew that I wasn't going to lose the child."

But why didn't you tell me before you told the queen regent and Joffery. Why did I have to find out alongside everyone else?" She gestured to the departing people, Tarynn followed the movement and spied Littlefinger standing beside the door chatting with the Spider, he caught her eye and winked. "I am going to be an aunty." Sansa gripped Tarynn's arm. "I am going to be an aunty!" Sansa dropped to her knees and started talking to Tarynn's bump. "I am going to tell you all the wonderful stories that Nan used to tell me, and I will always sneak you Lemon cakes when you are sad just like your mother did for me... I will make sure no harm ever befalls you... You are going to be the most loved baby in the Seven Kingdoms."

Tarynn laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sansa, but from now on, since you are a woman now, you can come with me whenever I have my examinations on the baby's progress. Would you like that?"

"Well since it's only me and you left in this city I guess we had better stick together."

"Me, you and the baby."

Sansa, smiled sadly, "After all the trauma and trouble… A baby… A new addition to the Stark family."

"Baratheon."

"You don't really want the child to have any association with the crown, with Joffrey. And Renly isn't here."

The lie came quickly to her lips, "Renly is the father, and the child will take his surname when he or she is born, just like I had to take his surname when I married him."

"It seems like the Gods deal us cruel hands. Soon I will have to marry a Baratheon… I detest that name."

Tarynn reached up and gripped her sister's shoulder assuredly, "I will try my hardest to get you out of this match…" She laughed, "When did you get so grown up."

Sansa's voice dropped to a sad whisper, "When my father's head was cut from his body."

"Yes well… Joffrey will have his turn soon."

They both looked at the Iron Throne, Sansa voice small, "I pray to the Gods every day that that may be the case."

Sansa bid her farewell, she was to sit with Joffrey in his usual perch overlooking the sea, asking if they could dine together tonight which Tarynn promptly agreed to.

Tarynn herself had her own matters to attend to, whilst Sansa was preoccupied with being Joffrey's pet, Tarynn would write her letters and continue with her translations. The book that she had gotten from the market so long ago was still divulging its secrets though the further on she got the more she realised that there were pages missing. Still the repetive exercise of translating the old Valyrian text soothed her mind and also reminded her of simpler times being taught by Maester Luwin in his study at Winterfell.

She turned, ignoring the two Lannister guards that had been appointed to her, she couldn't see their faces because of the fact that they had helms on, she had no idea who they were only that they were both relatively tall and spoke in gruff tones. Heading towards the stairs and the balcony in order to escape the throne room she was stopped by the sound of her name, she pivoted to face the person who had called to her.

"Baelish."

Littlefinger had his hands clasped together, he inclined his head before gesturing for her to walk with him, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful news. A child, truly the Gods gift."

"Thank you. Your words are most kind."

Petyr cleared his throat as they walked out into the fresh air, the waves crashed in the sea, birds squawking high above in the blue sky, "Are you aware of who has been appointed to take over your father's position." They stopped on one of the walkways, Littlefinger leant over the sandstone balustrade, and from where they were standing she could see the heads of the members of her father's guard. One of them had been Max's and she cursed herself for enabling him to get a position with her father's most trustworthy swordsmen because look where he ended up. The one, pride and place above the portcullis gate, was her father's. She looked away from it.

"No, they rarely tell me anything, I am simply their glorified prisoner." She gestured to her chaperons, emphasising her point.

"Tyrion Lannister."

"The Imp?"

"Yes. He is set to be arriving in King's Landing today, tomorrow at the latest."

"An odd choice," She looked up at Petyr Baelish, "Don't you think?"

"If he does the fated job properly then who are we to contradict? After all no one wants to take the position since the last two Hand's of the King died during their tenure."

"Why are you telling me this? Surely you could just let me be surprised that Tyrion is in King's Landing like the rest?"

"I thought I should give you a heads up… Since I know how much time he spent around your mother perhaps there is still some animosity he holds against Starks." He smiled, "I must take my leave. In case someone comes along thinking that we are involved in any way, shape, or form and we wouldn't want that now. Would we?" His words were insinuating as he bowed and walked swiftly away. Leaving Tarynn to her thoughts.

_What a strange, sly, little man. This news about Tyrion Lannister is interesting however. Why would they appoint him as Hand of the King? I remember him, he had been very charming, and very knowledgeable. Perhaps he is what this city needs._

She sighed, her gaze drifting to the waves that crashed against the shore, this heat was almost unbearable especially since she was still wearing mourning black. Sansa had been forced to ditch her mourning clothes a week or two after their father's beheading but Tarynn had been persistent. She would return to her normal clothes soon but she felt that she had still not grieved her father properly yet.

"Gentlemen you are dismissed."

"Dismissed? We have orders to accompany you wherever you may go."

"This weather is sweltering, and I have no doubt you are cooking within your armor, go to the kitchens and refresh yourselves. If anyone questions it tell them that I sent you."

"I… Thank you my Lady, you are most kind."

She breathed out, hardly believing her luck that that had worked in getting them to go away, she had thought that Lannister guards would have been more stubborn and persistent in following their orders. She contemplated going back to her chambers, of actually finishing the letter that she had been penning Renly but felt that with her new found freedom she should make the most of it.

Slowly making her way down the sandstone steps that snaked their way around to the gardens, she felt her muscles relax, now that everyone knew she was with child she didn't have to hide it anymore. She touched her stomach lovingly. Over a year ago, when she had first come to King's Landing, she had been completely against the idea of marriage and having children and yet here she was. About to become a mother. She walked through the gardens, speaking aloud the names of the plants and trees to her unborn baby, she hoped that he or she would take after her in intelligence and its father in brawn and strength.

She sat down on one of the marble benches, contemplating, the situation was difficult. Sandor was the father of her child, it was his seed that created the baby, and yet it would be Renly who would be considered as the father of the child. A sense of injustice washed over her. Sandor would not be allowed to see his son or daughter, she wouldn't be able to arrange time that he could spend getting to know his child without someone finding out or people being suspicious. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Part of her wanted to announce to the world that Sandor had fathered her child and yet she knew that it was in the baby's best interest to pretend that it was Renly. A bastard child would never amount to great things. Would never be seen to be equal with his contemporaries. She must keep Sandor at a distance so that their child can have a fulfilled life as a member of a noble family, not as the member of a lowly sworn house.

Petals drifted down about her, she held out her hand to catch one on her palm, admiring the shiny white surface.

"Lady Stark."

Her head snapped up, her mind confused, "No one has called me that in months."

"I… No. I guess I should call you Lady Baratheon now. Congratulations on both your marriage and your pregnancy." Tyrion the Imp seemed taller then she had first perceived him to be. He was wearing a gleaming set of armour, his blonde hair tousled gently by the wind. His strange eyes held deep sympathy. "I am also sorry for your lost." He reached for her hand, "Your father was a noble man, a great man, one to aspire to."

She swallowed, blinking back the tears as she turned from Tyrion's odd gaze, "My father was a traitor, as is my brother, I am loyal only to House Baratheon of which our gracious king Joffrey is a part of. Long may he live." She hated having to say those words but Tyrion had someone with him, someone who she didn't know and so she had to keep up appearances.

"Bronn, would you leave us, go admire the beautiful flowers we have here in King's Landing."

The tall man scoffed, "As you say."

Tyrion gestured to the space next to her, "Mind if I…"

"No, by all means, please."

He sat down, his legs dangling as he took her hand again in his, "Your sister said much the same to me when I arrived to greet my nephew. You can entrust your true feelings to me. No one will hear of them, not from me, what they did to Lord Eddard Stark was a terrible crime."

"I know. A crime that Joffrey and Cersei will pay for."

Tyrion patted her hand, "I hope you are not planning on doing anything brash my Lady. You have a child on the way, a child that you must put first… It is Renly's I presume."

"He is my husband, why would you assume otherwise?" She took her hand away from his grasp, "I can assure you that the baby inside me is Renly's."

"I just thought…"

"That his tastes lie with other interests that I cannot provide?"

"I have heard rumours about what Renly prefers. In fact, I didn't think he would marry at all." Tyrion's flecked eyes moved rapidly, taking in their surroundings.

"I have heard the same rumours but I can assure you that I have indeed lain with Renly."

There was a brief pause between them, "I have been in close company with your mother, Lady Catelyn Stark, a strong willed woman I dare to say."

"I hope she did not treat you too poorly… But she was, is, convinced that you tried to assassinate my brother Bran."

"Ah yes Brandon Stark… An unfortunate accident and incident but I can assure you that I had no part to play in the plot against your brother's life. I heard word that he has awoken from his slumber."

"He has, but he is not like he used to be, the Maester of Winterfell wrote to me explaining that Bran had no use of his body from the waist down… I wish I was with him, to comfort him, I know he must be frustrated with his predicament."

"You are a good woman Tarynn Baratheon, you remind me of your half-brother Jon Snow, resilient, and always looking to help others should the need arise. You are wasted on this city."

"How is Jon?"

"Fine. Well as fine as one may expect a crow on the Wall to be."

Tarynn nodded, her hands resting idly on her stomach as she sat in the warmth, Tyrion inspecting the light marble beside her. "Why did you come to me Tyrion?"

"I remember our first meeting. When I asked for directions to the Maester's rooms. You were the only one who did not flinch away from me, who did not immediately question my short stature. And then when you wrote to me numerous times whilst I was at the Wall. Informing of the situation here in King's Landing. Did you read the book I gave you?"

"I did, it was an interesting read."

"I thought you would like it. You have intellect and wit on your side that is for certain Lady Tarynn."

"So tell me Tyrion, why is it that you have taken up the mantle of the Hand of the King, it is a wretched title."

Tyrion tapped the marble bench before looking up at her, "I like a challenge and it was my father's idea in the first place. I am here to ensure that Joffrey's actions can be justified and that he doesn't go to extremes."

"Executing my father without cause was an extreme act. They promised that they would allow him to live out the rest of his years on the Wall, still a harsh punishment for I am certain that my father only had the best intentions when he was the Hand of the King, but at least he would still have his life," Breathing out she tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. Her father's death was still raw in her heart. She stood up, "If you would excuse me. It was lovely seeing you again Tyrion, but I have matters to attend to."

She offered her hand to him and he took it, bringing it to his lips. "You as well Lady Tarynn, again congratulations on both your marriage and your pregnancy… And condolences on your loss… I would very much like to dine with you, I fear we have only discussed a fraction of what there is to discuss."

"Of course. After all I am not in a position to refuse the Hand of the King."

She left Tyrion, Part of her was grateful for the support that she was certain he would provide. Out of the Lannister siblings, although he was not without his flaws, she felt that he was the lesser of the three evils. He was knowledgeable and shared a great number of similar interests with her. As she walked through the gardens, her intention was to return to her chambers and finish her letter writing, she pondered whether or not she could convince Tyrion to allow her to return to her husband. She didn't want to leave Sansa to brave the corruption of King's Landing but she knew that her child would be safe from harm if she was in Renly's camp instead of the enemy's. She had to be selfish for her unborn child's sake.

Once she had reached her chambers she went immediately to her desk, she scanned the contents of the last letter that Renly had sent her.

_My darling,_

_I am preparing for war, it's no secret, so if someone breaks the seal on this letter before you then they will be sorely disappointed to find that I am not keeping no secrets nor hidden plans. Joffrey, the illegitimate, will have a lot to answer for if he lays a hand on you when I reach King's Landing and claim it for my own. _

_As I pen this I am angry for being separated from you, angry for your loss and the needless slaughter of your father and his guard, and the way that they have captured you in a cage. I have been in negotiations with the Tyrells... They have offered us their support on the grounds that our first child, boy or girl, be betrothed to one of the Tyrell children. A fair proposal in exchange for their services do you not think? Of course I wanted to hear your opinion on the matter since this will determine the future of our child who hopefully, should everything go to plan, become King or Queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day. _

_I yearn for your response. It was a cruel hand that the fates dealt to us, love you always my love._

_Renly._

She placed it down on the table gently, breathing deeply before sitting down and reaching for her ink, quill and parchment.

_Renly,_

_I have news. Important news. _

_I am expecting, I am carrying your child, you are going to be a father. I am so ecstatically happy and in some way it helps my situation of being away from you for I have a piece of you within me in the form of our unborn child. I am a few months gone, four to be specific, but I didn't want to tell anyone in case I lost the child. I did not wish to make you excited only to drag that away from you should the worse come to pass. _

_As for the betrothal of our unborn child… I do not like this idea of forcing marriage upon someone, I have had this happen to me and although I have grown use to the prospect of sharing my life with you now I did not like being forced into marriage when I wasn't ready. I feel that our daughter or son should have their own choice when it comes to marriage. But if it is to help with your cause and might be the difference between life and death then I will greatly consider and come up with a suitable arrangement._

_Do not worry about me Renly, I am healthy and the baby is fine, I am well looked after here and I should be safe for the time being._

_With love,_

_Tarynn._

She waited for the ink to dry before folding the letter in half and slipping into the envelope. Heating up the wax over a candle, she poured a small amount before firmly pressing the Baratheon seal into it. She swiftly wrote the whereabouts of Renly on the front before setting it aside and breathing out slowly, her hands resting delicately on her stomach.

The clouds were slowly beginning to gather, graying at the edges, the scent of rain was in the air. She tapped the table idly as she watched the clouds when there was a knock at her door. She stood, her chair scraping back over the wooden floor, moving to the door she opened it a tiny crack to see who it was on the other side.

"Let me in." His voice was husky, his eyes betraying nothing.

She opened the door wider and he pushed through into her rooms, his movements were erratic. He was stood in the middle of her chambers only for a split second when the smell hit her. "You're drunk."

"I'm always drunk Tarynn. It's just sometimes I'm more drunk than usual. My mind is still sharp."

"Why are you here? At any moment someone could walk in and find you standing there, reeking of wine, and with no feasible excuse to explain your prescence."

"I wanted to see how the mother of my child was. Now that you have announced it…"

"Did you expect me to keep a secret forever Sandor?" She laughed, "They would find out sooner or later, pregnancies are hard to hide."

"I didn't mean it, I… I just wished that… That we could have done it together."

"That would have been impossible… Sandor, for the sake of our child, no one can know that it's yours."

"You can't keep me from seeing my own child Tarynn." He took a step forward, "You wouldn't do that to me. I know you."

"You're not listening to me, it's for the best."

He gripped her arm tightly, "No, you're not listening to me." He stared intently into her eyes, "You can't take my child away from me, you and the baby, it's all I have."

"Sandor… I have to do what's…"

"No. Don't say it." His grip grew impossibly tight.

"Please. You're hurting me." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Let me go."

He released her before embracing her, his chin resting on top of her brown curls, "I can't let you go Tarynn. Not now. Not ever."

"I have to return to Renly."

He ignored her comment. "We will run away together. Make a new life. Like we used to say before you got married, before you fell pregnant. We will raise our son or daughter together and we will be happy."

She withdrew from his embrace, "You know that I cannot go." She delicately touched his stubbled chin, her fingers tracing his burns, "I love you, is that not enough?"

"No. Not when I know that the child inside you is mine and that you are planning from keeping me out of their life…" He breathed out, "I came here just to spend time with you, not to argue."

"A risky move."

"I had to see you. After what Joffrey attempted to order me to do I had to make sure that you were alright. You know that I would never have harmed you or the baby…"

"I know… I have written to Renly. Informing him of my pregnancy." She went and sat on the edge of her bed, Sandor joined him.

"He'll think it's his." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"It's for the best."

Sandor did his best to change the subject, stretching out his long legs he took her hand in his, "What about names."

"Names?"

"For the baby."

"Oh… You know I hadn't even thought of any."

"Maybe we should think of some? The child can't be nameless."

Her mind ran through possibilities. She had pondered naming them Eddard if they were a boy, after her father, but she wasn't sure how well that would go down with Renly… He would want a say as well, as will Sandor, she rested her hand on her stomach but her baby gave her no sign of life, no movement to signal that he or she was there.

Sandor placed his hand over hers, "We don't have to decide right now but maybe…"

She smiled softly, "When the time comes for giving our little bundle of joy a name I will ask for your opinions."

He kissed her before standing, his armour clanking with the movement, his long white cloak flowing down behind him. It brushed against the floor. Lingering by the door Sandor turned to her, "You have given me something that I never thought I would have, not in a million years, the chance to look at something that I have done that is not the product of violence or death. I love you."

She didn't say the words back to him. They got caught in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the continued support!

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

"That colour suits you Sansa."

Tarynn sat across from her younger sister having kept her promise that she would dine with her. An array of different types of food had been laid out before them and they eagerly ate. Despite the bouts of morning sickness she was beginning to crave certain foods. Honeyed hams being a firm favourite. Sansa was nibbling at a strawberry, her blue eyes however were fixed on her sister.

"Thank you. Joffrey says that it brings out the colour of my eyes." Tarynn reached across to her sister, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "I'm scared of him Tarynn. He is… He has…"

"I know my darling, I know. But be strong. I promise you. You will not have to marry him, not if I have any say over the matter." She leant back in her chair, letting go of Sansa's hand, "Besides I am the only family you have in this city. My voice will be heard otherwise I will write to Robb and incite an even bigger war against Joffrey."

"I miss him. I miss Bran and Rickon and Mother. I even miss Arya… Do you know where she is?"

Tarynn sighed and reached for her goblet of water, "Scouts have been sent out in order to find her but as of yet they have had no luck. She may be travelling under a different name or guise. I hope to find her soon however. She is just a little girl, she should not be out in the wilds on her own."

Sansa stabbed at a small chunk of potato, "I hope she has not gotten into harm's way."

"So do I San, so do I."

"Have you written to Robb?"

Tarynn shook her head, "No. They allow me to read the letters he has sent me. Obviously none of them state his plans. Robb is clever enough to know that a seal can be broken and paper can be ripped. He talks of simple, nonchalant things such as Bran and Rickon, mother, but also his anger at the injustice that our father was submitted to. He is furious to say the least."

Sansa looked down and the table briefly, Tarynn knew that her thoughts had drifted to their father, "So he does not know you are expecting?"

"No. No he doesn't."

"That means mother doesn't either… I know she would be so happy for you. She used to think that I was going to be the one to give her grandchildren first. Guess you proved her wrong."

"I guess I did."

_I had always been adamant that I wouldn't have children. That I would always put the pursuit of knowledge first… And yet here I am four months pregnant with an illegitimate child. I bet mother would be proud…_

"Do you think you're having a boy or a girl?"

Tarynn speared a bit of ham on her fork, "I honestly don't have any idea what the gender of the baby is Sansa, and I won't know until I give birth."

"When's your first appointment with Pycelle?"

"I do believe that the queen regent has arranged it for tomorrow."

Sansa smiled softly, "I will be coming with you."

Tarynn smiled in return, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Quiet descended upon the sisters as each was left to ponder their own thoughts. After a short time there was a knock on the door. Tarynn went to stand up but Sansa stopped her, "It's alright, I'll see who it is."

"Thank you my sweet."

Sansa stood, setting her cutlery down before going to the door, she opened it gingerly, her voice small, "My Lord I…"

"Evening Lady Sansa but I am no Lord, I was hoping to speak with your sister. Unless my information is incorrect these are her quarters, yes."

"Yes…" Tarynn stood as Sansa looked back at her, she opened the door wider to allow Varys to come into view. The powdered eunuch wore soft purple silk, he bowed his head when he caught sight of her.

"I apologise for interrupting your dinner but I have need of your ear for counsel."

"Of course Varys. Shall we adjourn to someplace else?"

"That would be best, Lady Baratheon."

Tarynn kissed her sister on the top of her head, "I will be back shortly, finish eating, I won't be long." She turned to Varys, "Lead the way." Leaving Sansa to look on, her expression troubled.

Varys led her someway down the hallway before taking a sharp turn and pushing a section of the wall gently, a hidden door sprang open revealing a dimly lit space just beyond it. He stepped into it and ushered her in after him, withdrawing a candle from his sleeve he lit the wick with the quick click of flint against iron. The door shut when she passed across the threshold, the candle illuminating the dark with a faint orange glow as Varys turned to face her.

"This Keep has many secret passages and entrances. I know only a few but this is one of those few so pray, keep it a firm secret."

"You have my word Varys." She wasn't about to give up the knowledge of a place that may come in handy in the future, "But what is so important that you had drag me away from spending quality time with my sister?"

"Oh I fear that the information I am about to divulge to you is more important than a few precious moments with your sister…"

Tarynn narrowed her eyes at the spider, "Tell me what you know."

Varys held up a hand, "My information does not come without a price."

"Name what you desire."

"The promise that should your husband or brother win this war against our gracious King Joffrey and the house of Lannister, my life will be spared, and I will retain my position as being an advisor to whatever King may sit upon the Iron Throne."

"So this is why you are willing to help me… You fear for your life should Joffrey fall or you fall into his bad graces. You need alternative people to run to and beg protection from… And of course I am close to both of the people that may threaten your luxurious position." She brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, "You have my promise Varys, but I give it to you on the proviso that you must never betray me because if you do…" She stepped forward, her voice dropping lower, "You won't only have to fear Joffrey, Cersei, Renly or Robb, you will have reason to fear me to and don't forget… I trained underneath a Maester prolific in the creation of concoctions that cause men to fall asleep and stay asleep."

Varys grinned but even in the dim lighting Tarynn could see a glimmer of fear flash through his eyes, "I understand perfectly Lady Baratheon and you will know that I have not betrayed the knowledge of your… Dalliance with the interesting Sandor Clegane to anyone…"

"Of that I am most grateful Varys, perhaps we should keep it that way."

"Indeed. But this information I come bearing… I think you will be interested in it."

She looked at the eunuch suspiciously, "Speak swiftly, my sister will be wondering why I am taking so long in returning."

"I have news of your other sister."

"Arya?" She gripped Vary's arm tightly, "Is she alive? Is she safe?"

Varys nodded, "She is alive, safe however would be a different matter, she is moving north with a band of convicts heading for the Wall… Do you wish me to arrange someone to retrieve her and bring her back to King's Landing? The decision is ultimately yours."

"Do you know who she is with?"

"I have not managed to gain a hold of that sort of information…" There was something in his tone that made her realise he wasn't being wholly truthful, "Only that she was seen leaving the city with a man of the Night's Watch… My Lady, your sister is very young, a young girl needs to be within the walls of a safe haven, not out in the wilds hungry and frightened."

Tarynn removed her hand from Varys' sleeve. Her heart was pained to make this decision but she knew that her mind was right, "No… No. Do not send anyone to bring her back here. It pains me to say so but I believe that she is safer out there, away from the Lannisters' bile, as much as I wish to have my sister back with me in my arms she has the chance to go home. To escape this corrupt city. I will not take that chance away from her." She could feel tears welling up as she spoke her mind to Varys, she rested her hand against the wall.

"I will not be able to offer this chance again Lady Baratheon. The further that Arya is away from the city the harder it is to find a trustworthy person to fetch and bring her back."

Tarynn swallowed, "I understand Varys… But…" Varys looked at her intently, "I know that you know at least one other of her travelling companions… After spending so much time around false people and listening to pretences I have now come to accurately guess when someone has not been completely honest with me." She narrowed her eyes, "Who is it that you know who is going the same way as Arya."

Varys smiled faintly, "You know Lady Baratheon, as much as you hate this city, the people within it and everything it stands for, it has enabled you to hone your skills of perception and charm remarkably…"

"Tell me Varys. You do not wish to start wasting my time."

"A man of many faces. He was a prisoner of the Keep. I cannot give you his name for I do not know it myself, but I know that he is travelling with your sister, heading the same way… He is not an immediate threat to her but he is still a threat."

"Would he know who she was…? Just by looking at her."

He shook his head, "The leader of the ragtag band of criminals has taken steps to ensure she is not easily recognisable so rest assured Lady Tarynn that your sister will not be identified. Unless of course she divulges who she truly is to someone."

Tarynn breathed out, "I appreciate your honest. It sets my heart at ease knowing that my sister is not lost in the bowels of this city or has met her end."

Inclining his head Varys folded his arms over his soft stomach, "As long as our agreement still stands… Any news that I may receive on behalf of your family I shall gladly pass onto you."

"Thank you Varys, I will continue to uphold my part of the bargain, on account of you upholding yours."

He nodded, "I have yet to congratulate you on your impending pregnancy. A child. Truly the Gods' gift in these troubling and trying times… Yet perhaps the paternity of the child could come under scrutiny. I assume that the babe is indeed Sandor Clegane's and not our brave Lord Renly's."

The man had guessed it. And just like when Tarynn had known Varys was being false earlier he would certainly know if she told a lie about her baby's true parentage. "Yes. The child is Sandor's"

Varys gave a soft tut-tut, "This will make things extremely difficult for you Lady Baratheon. Surely you realise now that love and lust are ominous emotions to hold… Does the Hound know?"

She looked down at the floor, "He does."

"You must watch yourself then Lady Tarynn. The Hound is famous for his fearsome temper and ferocious manner of dealing with things. He is a dangerous man and will not give up what he believes is rightly his without a fight. I hope you realise this."

"But what can I do Varys? Should I have told him that the child was Renly's instead? I could not do that to him."

Varys rested his hand on her upper arm in a gesture of reassurance, "Sometimes we have to hurt those closest to us in order to help them. Clegane is a violent man, who holds little to no remorse for his actions, for you to have been able to crack into his hardened shell shows that he clearly cares somewhat for you to allow you to do that, but he is not above hurting and maiming to get what he wants and when he wants. You might see him as just a damaged man. But the rest of us see him as a vicious beast. He will always be a Hound Lady Tarynn, and I hope you do not realise that too late."

Tarynn could see sympathy in his eyes and although she knew that Varys was ultimately looking out for himself she could not help but think that in some sly way he was actually trying to help her.

When she returned to her rooms and to Sansa her head was spinning. Thoughts ricocheted around her mind as she thought about the predicament she was in. Perhaps she had been too hasty in telling Sandor of their child. She should have waited. Or maybe not even told him at all for now he will stop her from leaving him and the city. In the beginning she had thought Sandor's loyalty and desire to protect her was warming and sweet. It was one of the things that had caused her to fall in love with him and yet now, she feels that soon it will become smothering and will come between them.

What she must do was for the sake of their child. Returning to Renly was the right and safest course to take. She must arrange this.

"You were gone for an awfully long time… I did not know you were friends with Lord Varys."

She took her seat, reaching for her glass of water, "We are not friends San, merely aquaintances." The lie came swiftly to her lips, "He was informing me of the appointment time with Pycelle." Tarynn already knew what time Pycelle was going to check her over but it worked as a convenient cover up since Sansa didn't.

"Oh… What time?"

"Late morning… Are you sure you still want to attend?"

Sansa smiled, for the first time in a long while her eyes lit up, a sparkling blue, "Of course! I wouldn't miss any of your appointments for the world."

Tarynn was appreciative but as she looked at her younger sister she knew that Sansa was going to use it as an excuse so she didn't have to spend the whole day with her volatile betrothed.

After bidding Sansa goodnight and ensuring that she had reached her chambers swiftly and safely, Tarynn proceeded to ready herself for bed, braided her long dark hair into a single braid she took time to look at her reflection in her looking glass her hands going to her stomach.

"You know, no matter what happens, whether Sandor can be there whilst you grow up or Renly, I will always be there. To guide you, to protect you, to keep you from harm's way. I will teach you everything my father taught to me. I will teach you languages and history, geography and medicine. You will be the most learned child in the Seven Kingdoms." She laughed quietly as she gazed lovingly at her bump, "And if you wish to travel then I won't say no but you must return. You are my firstborn and thus you have a duty already. To be the best man or woman you possibly can be."

"Any child of yours Tarynn will be."

She looked up only to see Sandor's figure looming in front of her closed doorway. He wasn't wearing his armour suggesting that he wasn't needed for guard duty, he was dressed in simple clothes, and three dogs were embroidered onto the right hand side of his tunic.

"Two visits in one day… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He moved closer to her, "Do I need an excuse to come visit you?" She turned to face him, folding her arms, her eyebrow raised, "Actually don't answer that."

"You need to stop coming to my rooms. It's too risky."

"Fuck off. You should know by now I don't care about risk. Let them see that the esteemed Lady Baratheon belongs to a dog. Might give some solace to all the guards who dream about fucking highborn ladies."

She ignored him, "I'm going to bed."

"Never one to beat around the bush," He began to take off his shirt, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sandor…" She turned away from him, towards her bed, she felt him press up against her back, trailing light kisses up and down her neck, "I'm not in the mood."

He didn't cease in his attentions, she felt his hands running up and down her side and his lips pressed just beneath her ear. He mumbled into her skin, his deep voice sending shivers up her spine, "I have waited long enough Tarynn, kept my distance, we haven't been intimate since you told me you were carrying my child. Let me have…"

She took hold of one of his hands and wrenched it away from her, "I am not rightfully yours Sandor. Simply clicking your fingers will not cause me to sleep with you immediately. I can't believe that you would assume that is the case." She turned to face him, staring at his neck and stubble as she spoke. "We have a duty to our child to make sure that their life is as easy as it can be. That his or her's heritage cannot be questioned or have you forgotten?"

"And what is so bad about telling the truth, that that child," He placed a hand on her stomach, "Is mine and not Renly's?"

"They will be branded a bastard, shunned, unable to claim legitimacy or be an heir to anything. Sandor I have grown up with a bastard half-brother. He is a couple of months older than Robb yet he is not the Lord of Winterfell, Robb is. That is how it works for bastards. That is what happens to them."

"Your bastard half-brother was the result of a union between your father and a whore no doubt. He is baseborn." Tarynn shook her head, she had distanced herself from Jon Snow that was true, but she always regarded him as a brother, "Our daughter or son is the result of a relationship between two noble houses. It's true that mine is lowly but this child, this child could be considered my heir if I have no others."

"You have an older brother Sandor," She watched as his face grew darker and a flash of hatred passed through his eyes, "He is the heir to your small chunk of land, not you."

His voice grew dark, "If I had my way Clegane's Keep would be mine. At least then I would have something to offer you as a home."

"Sandor, your family are just landed knights, given a hold and lands because of your deeds in the Lannister name, I would never have been able to marry you. Not even if I wanted to…"

He gripped her hand tightly, "Renounce the child as Renly's, tell the truth, Renly will divorce you and I will marry you. Our child will then be consider legitimate."

Tarynn reached up and gently ran the back of her hand down Sandor's scars, he placed his own hand over hers, holding it to his face. "You know that would never be allowed, that it would never happen, you know." She stretched on her tiptoes to kiss him, closing her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek at the unfairness of the situation, she breathed out, "You should go Sandor."

He took a few steps back, he did not betray his emotions but simply nodded before collected his shirt and turning, her heart ached but she knew that this was the best course of action. She had to keep her distance. He shut the door softly and she went around her room, blowing out the candles and drawing the curtains close. She lingered before blowing out the last candle, watching the orange flames dance wildly on the wicks, with a single breath of air she blew it out and the room plunged into darkness.

_A ship sailed into view, cresting and falling with the deep blue waves. A woman stood on the deck of the ship, her hair short and scruffy, a small child balanced on her hip. Beside her was another figure, boy or girl, it was hard to tell. The ship held purpose but the people standing on it did not._

Tarynn woke to a knock at the door. Her voice was sleep laden and her head was groggy, "Enter." Slumping back into her pillows she waited for the person at the door to reveal themselves.

"Good morning. I have brought you fresh linens and a note from the Hand of the King."

Tilly approached her, a bundle of white cloth under one arm and a note in the other hand, she handed it to Tarynn before proceeding to deposit the linens in the bathroom. Opening it the paper held just a few words, 'Join me for breakfast, Tyrion.'

She sighed, before getting up, "Tilly find me something suitable to wear to a breakfast with Tyrion Lannister."

A little while later Tarynn was standing in front of what used to be her father's old quarters. She had not been inside them since before King Robert had died. She knocked before smoothing down the front of her blue dress. It was simple yet elegant. With flowery silver embroidery around the neckline and sleeves. The door was opened and she was greeted by Tyrion. A warm smile gracing his features.

"Lady Baratheon, I am glad you were able to join us."

She looked past the Imp to find Petyr Baelish sitting nonchalantly at a table, his hands clasped over his knees, "Good morning Lady Tarynn."

"I did not know Lord Baelish would be breaking fast with us?" She turned her gaze back towards Tyrion who's eyes shifted quickly to where Littlefinger sat, "But where are my manners? Thank you for inviting me, and good morning to you both."

"No trouble at all… Since you are both prominent figures in this court I felt it best to sort out traditional courtesies, such as dining together, out of the way as quickly as we can."

"I wouldn't call myself a prominent figure my Lord…"

Tyrion scoffed, "Now, now no need for such rigid courtesy, we are all friends here are we not? If so let us all call one another by our given names… And I beg to differ Tarynn, the citizens of King's Lading adore you and sympathise with your plight. The news of your pregnancy has spread throughout the city like wildfire. The people are taking a moment to rejoice in this period of war and turmoil. I believe that this makes you a prominent figure. Do you not agree Petyr?"

Littlefinger nodded, his eyes glinting, "Oh yes… A force to be reckoned with no doubt."

"I am of much the same thought… But please, excuse my jabbering and break your fasts, the most important meal of the day."

There was idle chattering between the three breakfast companions but Tarynn was completely on edge, she felt that she could trust both of them separately but not when they were together. In fact she was planning on asking Littlefinger's help to stop Sansa's impending marriage to Joffrey in whatever way possible. If he had truly loved her mother, if he still did, then she hoped that he would help the love of his life's children as well. She was planning on extorting and taking advantage of this fact. If negotiations failed with Littlefinger then she wuld turn to Varys and see if she could convince him to aid her in her plans to destroy Sansa's betrothal.

"Your husband is not making my life easy Tarynn."

She was snapped back into the present, Tyrion's mismatched eyes boring into her own, "Once Renly has set his mind on something he rarely turns away from it."

"I know. He has always been as stubborn as a mule that one. But I was hoping to allay him. You see, we have you Tarynn, and you will be a fine bargaining piece especially since you are now carrying his heir. Perhaps if we allow you to return to him in exchange for peace…"

She rang her fingertips over the grooves in the wood, "You can certainly try Tyrion. He may listen to you… But I do not think our gracious king and queen regent would allow my returning to Renly anytime soon. I also have my sister to think about. If I was to depart from King's Landing in the near future that would be another substantial blow to her. She has already lost her father and a sister. I do not want her to lose another one unless…"

"Unless?"

She leant forward, lacing her fingers together, she knew that her next proposal would be a long shot, "Unless you allow me to take Sansa with me and I will write to my husband personally imploring him to swear fealty to the crown. He will listen to me. Especially if I exaggerate my pregnancy."

Tyrion's eyes narrowed, she could almost see the cogs working in his mind, she watched him carefully. At length he came to a conclusion, "As enticing as your suggestion is Tarynn I need the Lady Sansa as a negotiation piece for your brother, the astutely named King of the North. I cannot allow Renly to have both you and your sister. That will ruin any hold we have over the northmen. I am sorry Tarynn, I can see it in your eyes that you wish to be far away from this city with your sister in tow but I cannot let that be."

"Then I will refuse to leave. I am not going to allow Sansa to stay here on her own. She needs me more than Renly does. I will not leave her, not now, not after Joffrey executed my father with no real reason… And I doubt you are going to force a pregnant woman by brute strength out of King's Landing. You have too much morality for that." She stood, "If you would excuse me gentlemen, I have an appointment that I must attend to, thank you for the breakfast."

She left with a swish of her skirts, her blood boiling, she had assumed that Tyrion would be the most sympathetic, he wasn't as coldly cruel as his brother and sister but then again what had she expected? Tyrion was tactful, intelligent, and knew how to play the game of thrones.

She was lying, propped up with pillows, on a long table. Sansa was sat to her side, her eyes constantly flicking around, taking in all the vials and bottles that lined Maester Pycelle's shelves. The ole Grandmaester himself was currently gently prodding at Tarynn's stomach.

"Hmm… Hm… Hum… Yes… Yes, yes that seems about right." He moved away from her to look at the vial of urine that she had provided him earlier, inspecting its colouring. "Your baby is healthy. Of course I cannot tell you the gender until the babe is born but whatever it is it will be a strong boy or girl."

"Am I right in assuming that I am four months gone?"

"Yes, yes, give or take a few days Lady Baratheon… I have no worries about your pregnancy, you are a learned woman and so I should think you will notice something should problems begin to arise."

Tarynn got off the table with the help of Sansa, "Thank you Maester, it is reassuring to know that my child is well."

"As it is with any expecting mother. I will send you some herbs to ease the morning sickness."

After the appointment with Pycelle Sansa went to begin her duties as Joffrey's plaything whilst Tarynn was able to have the afternoon mainly to herself. She decided to visit the Godswood. Having not been in there since the night sshe had told Sandor about her pregnancy. After her father had been excecuted she had all but given up on the Old Gods. They had not stopped Ilyn Payne's blade. They had been content to just watch it fall on one of the most devoted believer of the Old God's neck.

But she decided that now was perhaps the best time to make her peace with her Gods. To say her apologies and ask for them to watch over her and her unborn child. Also to ask them to look after her father in whatever land he was sent to after death.

The glade was cool, the leaves filtered green light through to the floor, illuminating the pools of water. Slowly she lowered herself to the floor. Soon she wouldn't be able to do even that. Her bump would be too big.

She made her peace with the Gods. Quietly praying with the birds tweeting as a backdrop. She asked for strength, she asked for faith, but most of all she asked for the ability to make the right decisions and to not be led astray.

As she knelt in the Godswood, breathing in the heady scent of the trees mixed with the salt of the sea, she was largely unaware of the man who had joined her until he made his presence known. First he placed a hand on her shoulder, and then his fingers curled into her hair, her dropped to his knees beside her and pulling her into his arms he kissed her gently on the forehead. All traces of anger gone between them. In the back of her mind Tarynn wondered if her emotional mood swings and bouts of rejecting Sandor was due to her pregnancy.

"I made a promise to your father that I would look after you." Silently she began crying, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder, his voice was low and husky, "I intend to keep that promise."

They sat together, just the three of them, under the eyes of the Gods.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and I am so very sorry that this update is so late. I was taken on a surprise holiday which meant no internet connection so I haven't been able to post a new chapter. I hope everyone's summer is going well and that you enjoy Chapter Three!

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

Wolves and Hounds.

Chapter Three.

_Your letter came as a surprise, a pleasant and long awaited surprise. A child! A son or daughter. You have improved my standing with the Tyrells with this news. Betrothal plans will be drawn up, I will have their support because of this and I hope that having the strength of Highgarden behind me will help me to turn the tide. I have a chance at winning this war now. All because of you and our child. I'm going to be a father… I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are out of King's Landing as soon as possible. I want to be there at the birth of our child, I want to help you through your pregnancy, I do not want you to have to go through this on your own._

_I will make the arrangements._

_I love you._

_Renly._

Tarynn screwed the letter up into a ball and threw it across the room. It bounced off a wall before settling down on the floor. Leaning against her desk she raised a hand to her forehead, raking her fingers through her hair. Renly had ignored everything she had said in her last letter to him, everything except from the fact that she was pregnant but even so he had disregarded what she had said in relation to their… her… child's betrothal. Slamming her hand down on her desk, she felt that the situation was impossible, if she was with Renly perhaps it would have been easier to sway him. Or at least help him reach an alternative plan. Letters and words can only go so far.

She went to her windows, brushing the gossamer curtains aside she leant against the window sill, gazing at the azure sea. Already a future was being planned out for her child and he or she wasn't even born yet. She had wanted to give her son or daughter the freedom that she had craved for, the ability to make their own decisions and do what they see fit, but Renly has been able to crush that almost immediately.

The past month had gone quickly. Her pregnancy was now much more obvious as she was coming up to 6 months gone. A part of her still resented becoming a mother. Bringing a child into the world, go through the pains of bearing and birthing a child into this world had never been something that she had aspired to. A fragment of her wished that she had been more vigilant in taking her medicines but another was glad, ecstatically happy, that she was going to experience everything that her mother used to tell her about. That she was going to be able to look at her own child nestled in her arms, watch he or she grow up, guide them along the right path… Still she had never wanted this. Any of it. She never wanted marriage, or romance, or children. She had been content with her books, learning everything that the world had to offer.

Her eyes fell on the city, on the makeshift houses, the harbour, the people in the streets calling out their wares. It had been a long time since she had left the Red Keep. Within an instant she had made up her mind. Screw what people thought, she was going to do something that she wanted to do. Going to the door she opened it, as per usual her two guards stood outside, they straightened to attention when they saw her.

"Find one of my maidservants, Tilana or Bronte, it does not matter. Tell them that I wish to have an outing to the city. I cannot ride so arrange a carriage, or a box of some sort."

One of her guards nodded and she withdrew back into her quarters. Gathering up her satchel she stuffed the Valyrian book and her parchment and quill into it. Leaving that on her bed she turned to her wardrobe. Opening it she carefully lowered herself onto the floor and pulled out a wooden box, intricately carved with flowers and leaves, a baying wolf was inscribed on the lid. She rummaged through wardrobe until she felt the loose piece of wood lifting it she grasped hold of the key slotted inside. She turned the lock on the box with said key revealing several bags of gold.

When her father had been killed all of the gold that he had bought with him had been bequeathed to both her and Sansa. The crown had attempted to seize most of it but Tarynn had put up a fight. Citing the fact that her father's killing had been unjustified, that they had wrongly led her father to believe that he was going to live, and that if they attempted to take even a copper piece of her father's wealth then they would have to explain that to Robb causing more tension and more cause for war between the north and the south.

Luckily Littlefinger had sided with her, telling the queen that trying to claim Lord Stark's earthly possessions would not be worth the hassle. And so Tarynn was able to take control of her father's accounts with the Iron Banks. Said correspondences were in this box under lock and key and she was not surprised when she had went through them to find that everything was meticulous and in well order. Eddard Stark had no debts under his name and Tarynn was hoping to keep it that way. She took a small pouch of gold before locking everything back up and hiding the key away again. Standing, she went to her satchel and slipped the pouch into it.

"Tarynn… Your guards tell me that you wish to go into the city today."

She didn't turn to look at her closest friend she just continued with closing her bag, "That's correct Tilly. I am fed up of being cooped up inside this Keep. I want to go out, mingle with the people, and see their wares. No longer do I wish to hide in the shadows… Of course I will need a retinue. How many guards do you think I should take?"

She looked up at Tilana, the Myrish maid had her arms folded, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Twenty at least… Tarynn I do not think this is a good idea… Not in your condition."

"Tilana I am pregnant. Not useless. As long as I am careful I am sure I have nothing to fear from the people of King's Landing."

Tilana took her arm, "They cheered for your father's execution. They praised the king. They clapped and danced as the Stark name was marred…"

"Yes. But now they cheer for Joffrey and the last time I looked I had the same surname as him… I am his aunt. The people no longer look on me as a Stark but rather as Renly's generous wife…"

"I just feel…"

Tarynn snapped, "Save your breath Tilana for it is falling on deaf ears. I will not be dictated to on what I can and cannot do. If I wish to journey into the city then I will do so off of my own back. Yes, I am pregnant, but that does not mean my life has ended or that I should put my wants aside. I refuse to allow that to happen."

Tilly's eyes grew wide, ducking her head she responded meekly, "Yes my lady."

Tarynn sighed, "Tilly I'm…" She bit her lip and looked away, "Where is my sister? I will take her with me, she needs a new dress anyway this will be the perfect opportunity to get it fitted."

"With the King my Lady… I will see to it that everything you need is organised and that a box will be sorted out."

"Thank you."

Tilana closed the door softly on her way out and Tarynn took a deep breath, she shouldn't have snapped at Tilly but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to apologise for it, she was frustrated with people telling her what she can and cannot do, first Sandor, then Renly and now Tilana. She exhaled and tapped her satchel lightly before leaving it where it was and heading for the door. Now she needed to face the monster that was the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

The sun streamed down onto her face as she walked with purpose towards the courtyard which overlooked the sea. This was Joffrey's favourite haunt. Often he was found sitting with various advisors, her sister, his own brother and sister or mother watching some form of ghastly entertainment which often ended with broken limbs and gruesome injuries. She hated the boy, she was not afraid to admit it, and if she anyone was to ask her for her opinion of the King she would not hesitate to say it. However no-one asked her anything. She was still deemed part of the 'traitorous' Stark family by the nobles who frequented the court despite the fact that she no longer bared their name. Although she wouldn't have it any other way as she didn't want Sansa to have to go through it alone.

When she emerged into the sandstone courtyard she was greeted by the sight of Sandor sparring with another man clad in steel grey armour. Joffrey yelled violent words at the duelling men encouraging the hacking off of arms and the decapitation of heads. She ignored the fact that the father of her child didn't think twice about bashing some guard's head into a bloody pulp and made her presence known to Joffrey.

She curtseyed before him acutely aware that several members of his court, including her own sister, was watching her. "Your grace."

Joffrey straightened up, his golden crown however remained at an angle, his green eyes betrayed nothing but contempt, "Ah, Aunt Tarynn, this certainly is a surprise. Have you come to cheer my dog to victory?" He motioned to where Sandor was bashing the hilt of his sword against his opponents helmed head, sweat poured from him but he was too enraptured in his bloodlust to see Tarynn staring wide eyed at him. Instinctively Tarynn's hands went to her baby bump. "I have trained him well… If anyone goes against me they go against the Hound too…" He laughed when Sandor swung his sword down at the man's arm, slicing it off, blood spurted from the hole where the arm used to join the shoulder. "That's what your brother has to look forward to."

The man began screaming, begging for mercy, but Sandor gave none. "Fuck mercy, embrace death, coward." With a single thrust the man's screaming stopped abruptly. Sandor pulled his sword from the man's chest before heading towards where Joffrey was sitting. It was only then did he notice Tarynn standing there, her expression shocked, her hands resting protectively on her stomach. He glanced at her briefly before dropping to his knees in front of Joffrey.

"Well done Dog. Perhaps you'll get a bone at dinner." The boy king laughed, as did the rest of his court, even Sansa forced a laugh. Tarynn however remained silent and Joffrey noticed this, "What is it Aunt? Do you not find my jokes funny?" His green eyes narrowed.

She smiled politely, "I am sorry my King. My mind was elsewhere."

"Well your mind should be concentrating on me whenever you are in my presence. Is that clear?"

"Of course your grace, please accept my apology." Making the boy angry would make him less inclined to give her what she wanted and that was her sister.

Joffrey waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever. I know what women get like when they are with child. Useless and inattentive." She glanced away, biting her lip as she struggled to keep from retorting. When she returned her gaze to Joffrey she spoke in a calm and clear voice.

"Actually, my gracious king, I came here to request the company of my sister. You see I need her advice on a number of things and she has a dress fitting to attend to."

Joffrey glanced sharply at Sansa, "You never told me that you had plans today."

Sansa's eyes widened with fear, she looked to Tarynn for reassurance, her voice shaky as she attempted to lie to the King. "I… I completely forgot my king… But now my sister has reminded me I remember that I was needed at a dress fitting today."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes, "Where is your brain? Is It filled with straw? You should use it more often… Actually don't use it. Women shouldn't be smart," He looked at Tarynn when he said he last remark.

"I assure you that it was my fault your Grace, I told Sansa about it a number of weeks ago but neglected to remind her, but no ill has happened."

"Ill has happened, I was planning on taking my Lady for a walk around the castle grounds, now I can't do that because she has a petty dress fitting."

Sansa's voice was small, "You want me to be beautiful, don't you? A new dress would cheer me up a lot."

"Fine. Anything to stop you from being a moping, whiny bitch."

Sansa visibly flinched and Tarynn struggled to keep her temper under control. She masked it by smiling sweetly at the king, "Thank you your Grace. It is very generous of you to look over my forgetfulness and grant my sister leave of your presence. I am very grateful."

"Whatever… Go." He waved his hand, dismissing them both.

Sansa got up quickly, her blue eyes shining with excitement and happiness at the fact that she could escape Joffrey and his violent and cruel tendencies for a little while. She skipped down the steps towards Tarynn and clutching Tarynn's arm, practically dragged her away from the monster that she was currently betrothed to.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. "Sansa's voice was barely louder than a whisper, "He had been planning on showing me father's head again and boasting about how he is going to do that to Robb. It is his favourite thing to torment me with."

Tarynn squeezed Sansa's forearm assuredly, looking up she saw Tyrion heading in their direction and a sudden idea sprang to the forefront of her mind. "Well he shan't be doing that any longer."

"Good morning. Lady Baratheon, "The dwarf inclined his head in acknowledgement of Tarynn, "Lady Sansa. A fine day is it not? I had forgotten how much I missed the warmth of the east." He smiled widely.

"I am of an opposite mind to you Lord Tyrion, I miss the cool air of the north." Tarynn felt Sansa shrink into her side, "But please, allow me to step past the small talk about the weather, I have a request. Well, in fact, we both have a request."

Tyrion's mismatched eyes skipped between the two sisters, "I will hear what you have to say."

_Even if you hadn't granted me your permission to speak I would still have spoken._

"I want my father's, and those who dies valiantly beside him, head taken off of the walls on the keep. I also wish to prepare my father's bones so that he can return home and be laid to rest within the family crypt."

She had expected resistance, for Tyrion to fob her off because he didn't want to anger the king, but she received quite the contrary. "Your proposal is sound. I will have men take the heads down and prepared for burial." A glimmer of empathy flashed through the dwarf's eyes, "I know how difficult it must be for you to see your father's head disgraced like that," He glanced at Sansa, "For both of you. And I wish to apologise on my nephew's behalf." He reached for Tarynn's hand, his thumb lightly tracing over her knuckles, most people would have shrank from his touch but Tarynn stood strong, she did not judge Tyrion over his physical defects. She knew that he was stronger than many of the full bodied men she had come across, "I wish for no more pain on either of you."

She did not know how to respond to his answer, instead she stood there mutely for a fraction of time. Finally her mouth caught up with her brain, "Thank you Lord Tyrion, I will be sure to mention to my brother and my husband your show of good faith, it is greatly appreciated."

Tyrion seemed to try and make himself look bigger than he actually was. "I am not doing this for your brother or for Renly. I am doing it for you." His mismatched eyes seemed like they were trying to bore into her very mind.

She inclined her head, "Thank you." And grabbing Sansa's hand hurried out of the walkway and away from the Hand of the King's strange eyes

When they were out of earshot of Tyrion and his guards Sansa softly thanked Tarynn for asking for their father's head to be taken down from off the Keep's wall, "It was very brave of you."

"I am not afraid of the people of this city. I am not afraid of Joffrey, of Cersei and I am most definitely not afraid of Tyrion."

"I am…" Sansa sighed, "I don't think I'll ever stop being scared of people… Or anything really."

"You will one day. But until that day... No one is going to harm you while you have me." She smiled at her little sister, about to speak more words of reassurance when she was interrupted.

"Lady Baratheon… Lady Baratheon!" Tarynn whirled round on the spot only to see Bronte running towards her with her skirts hitched up, in her hand was a piece of paper. "I have a note for you."

The young maid thrust the parchment into Tarynn's outstretched hand, delicately, Tarynn unfolded it and read its contents with her brow furrowed.

_I AM WAITING. _

She studied the handwriting. It did look like Sandor's but somewhat neater than usual. "Take my sister to her quarters, get her ready for visiting the city, she needs a dress more suitable for walking around in then that monstrosity."

Sansa began to protest, "I think it's one of the nicer dresses that…"

Tarynn glanced briefly at the bright gold and red dress with silver embellishments, ruffles and lace, "Sometimes simplicity is prettier that flamboyancy. Trust me San. I do not want you to be used as Cersei's doll as well as being Joffrey's plaything."

Sansa's shoulders sagged, "I miss the dresses that mother used to make."

She touched Sansa's auburn hair lightly before kissing her gently on the forehead, "I do too. Now go. Find something lightweight and easy to move in."

"This way my Lady. I shall help you find something suitable to wear." Bronte guided Sansa in the direction of her quarters, leaving Tarynn to make her way to the Godswood. Surely that was where Sandor was waiting, it was where the majority of their clandestine meetings took place these days.

Tarynn walked briskly, not wanting to lose a moment to idleness, every so often she would softly touch her rapidly expanding bump as if to make sure that it was still there and she had not just dreamt up her entire pregnancy. The trees creaked gently in the soft wind. The air became noticeably stuffier the further she went towards the centre of the Godswood. It was going to be a hot day indeed.

As she emerged from the emerald green leaves, her breath caught up in her throat in surprise, somehow she managed to splutter out a few words. "What are you…"

Littlefinger span round quickly to face her, a grin plastered over his face, his eyes glinting in the diffused sunlight. "Expecting someone else? At least now you have confirmed my suspicions."

She began backing away into the foliage, her voice shaky, "I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about, I merely came here to ask the Gods for safe passage through the city."

Petyr tutted before stroking his beard, "I thought we had both surpassed lying to one another… Don't panic Lady Baratheon, your secret is safe with me, as is the knowledge of your child's true parentage." His gaze dropped to her pregnancy bump and she covered it quickly with her hands, as if she was shielding her unborn child from his view.

"Your skills of detection are not that impressive. The whole city knows of the father of my child. He is the Lord of Storm End." She laughed, hoping to diffuse the situation, "I am glad that you are catching up to that fact Littlefinger."

His eyes narrowed, glinting, "You can lie to the world if you like Lady Baratheon, but I assure you, I have mastered the art of lying and so you cannot lie to me." He scratched the back of his gloved hand, "But that is not why I have asked you here... I came here to offer you a way out. An escape if you will."

She gingerly took a step forward, intrigued, her blue eyes sceptical, "Why should I believe a single word that comes out of your mouth? You have proven nothing of your claimed reliability."

Petyr smiled, his voice thick, "Yes but my hands have been tied." He moved closer to her, "You look like your mother more and more each day," He gazed deeply into her eyes, "You have her eyes."

She tore her gaze away from his penetrating one, "Make this quick Baelish. I have no time for your games."

He grinned slyly before turning and walking away from her, "I have a plan, a way to make both you and your sister free of Joffrey's grasp, we can all see that he will become an unstable and tyrannical King… I am going to start making waves to stop that from happening."

"What are you saying Littlefinger?"

"All I am saying," His eyes seemed to glow with mirth in the light, "Is that you should rest assured that your problems, problem, is slowly going to be dealt with."

He was being purposely cryptic and she didn't have time to implore him with questions in order to find out what he was planning on doing. "Is that all?"

His facial expression changed to something akin to hurt, "I thought you would be glad or reassured that all you problems shall be wiped away."

She smiled sweetly, "I will not be reassured, nor glad, until I see some results. I know well enough that I should not trust anyone within this wretched city. Least of all you." She turned on her heel, and as quickly as she could, left the Godswood and Littlefinger behind.

* * *

"Tilana said that we will be riding in the box with an entourage."

Tarynn bundled her sister down the stairs towards the main courtyard where their mode of transport was waiting.

"That's correct. I can't exactly ride in my condition. Can I?" When they emerged into the bright sunlight about twenty faces turned to look at them. She went to Tilly, "Everything has been prepared I assume?"

Tilana nodded, "Twenty guards, Gold Cloaks, will accompany you into the city. I will also be joining you just in case there are any complications or you run into trouble." Her gaze dropped to Tarynn's growing stomach, "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes. I believe so." Her eyes swept across the courtyard, when she caught the sight of something, someone, lurking in the shadows. "Actually... Help my sister into the box and wait for me. I have just one small thing I need to do before we leave."

"As you wish." Tilana motioned for Sansa to get into the left hand side of the box as Tarynn walked towards the shadowy figure. She nodded at the guards who were settling into formation as she passed but they were all to engrossed and busy with listening to their Captain who was giving out orders so she went by largely undetected.

When she reached him she didn't say a word, his grey eyes studied her face, his scraggly hair was in a desperate need of a wash and most of it was matted to his forehead because of sweat. He looked, to put it bluntly, a mess. "I'm about to leave for the city and the markets… What is it?"

"I hadn't expected you to see… You shouldn't have been there this morning."

She glanced briefly over her shoulder, cautious of someone with prying eyes spotting them, "You mean when you executed that man even though he had begged for mercy?"

"I'm a killer Tarynn. There is no point in me denying it. I kill people, men, women… Children for a living. It is what I do, it is what I am good at but despite that, I did not want the mother of my child, the woman that I love, witnessing what I have been trained to do."

"So you want me to tell you, to send you a secret message whenever I am planning on leaving my rooms so that you can make sure that you are not brutally killing a man in front of me." She felt her temper spark, "Why is it that everyone is trying to tell me what to do. I am pregnant not fucking dying or incapable of making rational decisions. You are not my husband. You cannot dictate to me in any way, shape, or form." She exhaled, her hands going to her stomach. "Fuck."

Sandor's hands were on her shoulders at once, "What is it? What's wrong? Is the baby…?"

She looked up, tears welling up in her eyes, "The baby is fine." She took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach, Sandor smiled his strange half smile, "He or she is just telling us that they don't like it when we argue." She could feel their baby's frantic kicks beneath her fingertips.

"A little fighter. Takes after their father."

"It's the first time I have felt anything..." She winced as their baby gave a final kick before settling back down, "Well we know now that he or she has your strength."

He grinned lopsidedly before kissing her gently on the forehead, "Be careful whilst your in the city. I don't want to have to rescue you again."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "You know you just love rescuing me."

She turned away, glancing back over her shoulder at him, a wicked light in her eyes before moving to the guards and her box. Sandor sighed, his eyes not leaving her figure.

"I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks tremendously for all your support and reviews. Please keep giving me your feedback, as always its greatly appreciated. I promise you that the baby is on his or her way soon, very soon in fact. Keep reviewing people! It's so lovely to hear from you all.

Be happy!

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

Wolves and Hounds.

Chapter Four.

The days began to quicken and die, time was moving swiftly as Tarynn remained a glorified prisoner in a volatile situation. She was refused any acknowledgement and so far her greatest struggle was trying to convince the people of Joffrey's court to help her and Sansa achieve their freedom but no one wished to go against the king. Even though Joffrey was an evident tyrant. With Tyrion occupied with his own needs and plans she went past unnoticed, no one giving her the time of day or the respect that she demanded being part of two great her sister had become more and more elusive. Twice Tarynn had visited Sansa's quarters to find that she was not there. This both worried and intrigued her greatly. It was not in Sansa's nature to keep secrets. Especially not from Tarynn.

One marked improvement was the relaxing of guard. She was now able to freely roam the grounds at her will, and not at the will of others. Perhaps her decision a fair few weeks ago to visit the city depicted that she was not going to be controlled in any way. She was not going to be reduced to being merely a puppet. She was too stubborn for that.

Sipping the herbal tea that Pycelle had claimed promoted healthy birth, Tarynn ran her fingertips over the last letter she had received from her husband. Again, it held no traces of what he was doing military wise or politically but it was a response to her angrily penned reply to his last one. It simply asked her for forgiveness and that once the babe was born and its sex determined then a decision would be reached. He had also added that by that time he hoped that she would be with him, safe in Storm End and away from the brunt of the tension.

She had doubted that highly at the time and now, almost a month on, she doubted it even more. Tarynn had not had a response from Renly in little over a month which was unusual. Although she had not wanted the match or the marriage she had come accustomed to Renly's worry and obvious love that was directed towards her. Not hearing from him for an extended period of time was troubling.

She had no other letters. The Queen Regent had stopped all correspondence with the north. She had no idea what was happening except for the little tidbits that Tyrion slid her way. She didn't know where her mother was or what she was doing. The same as Catelyn Stark, who still had no idea that her eldest daughter was with child and that her youngest was currently missing. Tarynn tapped the table and smiled faintly, well, the Royal court believed that Arya was either dead or missing but Tarynn and Varys knew otherwise. Arya was quite the resourceful character.

She stood. Now, at almost seven months pregnant, Tarynn truly felt like the largest creature on the planet. Her back ached constantly, as did her feet. She refused to take any medicines except for her sleep vials as she didn't want anything to affect the baby's health adversely, so she suffered and continued on as if nothing had changed.

Sandor had visited her discreetly numerous times. Often they would sit together quietly. Sandor drinking his wine and Tarynn sipping her tea or water. She cherished the time they were spending together because after the birth of their child she didn't know how much time she would be able to spare. She was determined not to have a wet nurse. Her mother had nursed each and every one of her children. Tarynn wanted to follow suit.

Catching a glimpse of her reflection showed a plump nineteen year old woman, her swollen stomach jutting out and her breasts heavy. Her brown hair was braided loosely, a few strands escaping and framing her face. Blue eyes sparkling surrounded by ivory skin. Tarynn looked away.

Taking the books that she had been reading she tidied them away on their shelf before resuming her place beside the fireplace. The flames roared and danced, casting a bright orange glow across the floor. Spluttering, they fought against the air, each flame wishing to be brighter and bolder than the rest. Gazing at the beautiful scene she slowly slipped into a state of contemplative reflection. There was nothing in the room but Tarynn and her unborn child who was gently moving.

She was broken from her reverie by a soft knock at the door, she stood just as it opened revealing Tyrion standing there. His hands clasped together, "I'm sorry to disturb you Lady Baratheon so late in the eve."

Tarynn stood slowly her eyes darting across Tyrion's figure, "I am surprised that anyone even remembers I exist… Please, sit." She gestured to the chair that was opposite her before resuming her seat, "You look like a troubled man Tyrion."

The dwarf seemed to slump quite heavily into the quilted armchair, "I couldn't bother you for some wine." Tarynn was about to stand up when Tyrion raised his hand, "No no, just tell me where you keep the bottles and I shall sort myself out."

Tarynn smiled, pointing at a cupboard which stood in the corner, "In that cupboard there. A bottle of Dornish Red if I am not mistaken, you should find glasses as well."

"A fine choice," He shuffled over towards the cabinet, opening it and taking the bottle and one glass from the shelf. With a pop the wine was opened and Tyrion poured a generous amount into his glass. He returned to her but not before bringing the pitcher of cold water and another glass and setting them on the table beside her. She thanked him and he resumed his seat. "I am sorry for neglecting you Tarynn, I have had many other quarries to deal with."

"Yes. I have heard of what happened to Janos Slynt. The Wall is too noble a place for a man such as him. He betrayed my father when my father had requested his support."

"There were other circumstances surrounding why I sent the commander for the Gold Cloaks to the Wall, but I agree," Tyrion took a sip of his wine, "He needed to be punished for what he did to Lord Stark."

She shifted slightly, "We agree on a great many things Tyrion. It is nice to have a normal conversation partner once again. You know," She poured herself a glass of water, "I had quite forgotten what it was like to talk to a rational human being…" She wetted her throat, "Have you any news of my brothers? Cersei has banned all communication to the north and I am dying to know of their circumstances."

"You know that I cannot tell you much. It is for your own safety that you know as little as possible but… Your brother is winning small battles against us. A substantial feat for a man barely out of childhood but his army is dwindling. He will need to make strong alliances if he is hoping to win. As for your younger brothers, Brandon Stark is now standing Lord of Winterfell, I know little of Rickon other than he is happy and well. No harm will come to the toddler should our forces capture Winterfell."

"Your forces never will capture Winterfell and so I am not concerned about that… And what of my husband?"

Tyrion tapped the glass lightly, causing the red wine to slosh around the sides, "Little has been reported of Renly other than he has an alliance with Highgarden, and created something called a Rainbow Guard…"

Tarynn laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, "Yes. I do recall him mentioning his love of the colours of the rainbow… I am glad he has applied it to something useful."

"...Another thing is that he and Stannis are preparing to go to war against one another which is the probable reason as to why you have had no correspondences from Renly."

"How did you… But he is still alive yes?"

"As far as we can tell Stannis has not put him in a shallow grave as of yet."

She breathed out, she needed Renly if she was hoping to give her child the best start in life that gold could buy. Plus her son or daughter would become heir of Storm End if everything went smoothly. Her hands went to her stomach and Tyrion noticed her actions.

"How long until the babe is in your arms?"

"Pycelle has estimated around two months." She gently ran her hand over her firm bump, "I wish it was sooner, "She laughed, "I just want to meet him or her."

"It is not long now… Do you have everything you need in preparation for the birth?"

"I think so. I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well if you have need of anything please do not hesitate to ask me… Your sister…"

"Sansa? What of her."

Tyrion placed his glass down and clasped his hands together, "She is doing remarkably well considering the grief that Joffrey has been dealing her. It is admirable."

Nodding, Tarynn took another sip of water, "Our father taught us to always put on a brave face, no matter how dire the situation was, you mustn't look weak in front of an enemy and you must remain strong for your allies. Right until the very end. I like to believe that my father was brave until the very end, not once did he break, he faced the Wall and yet he did not shy away from it. Yes he pleaded guilty for committing apparently traitorous acts but he did so in order to protect us, to protect his family, and to ensure that no more bloodshed would occur." She paused, recollecting her thoughts, "Unfortunately his idealisms don't seem to be honoured…"

Tyrion, gave her a sympathetic look, "It is rare to see the dead's wishes come to fruition. Most people believe that death governs life, that at the end of it all we will be simply reduced to ash and return to the soil once more, that noble, rich, poor, and evil alike will all fade away with time. So what difference does it make to live a good or bad life… Your father's counselling and believes have not all been swept under the rug. Your brother, Robb, seems to uphold the ways of the north stoutly, almost stubbornly."

She laughed, "Once Robb has a plan he rarely strays from it. It seems that every Stark that has ever lived share the same trait."

"Lannisters are likewise inclined… How are you finding it here? I know that you wish to be a thousand miles away from this city but considering the circumstances are you comfortable? Well provided?"

"I want for nothing Tyrion. After all imagine the chaos that would be invoked upon the crown should Renly find out that I was being ill-treated. I am also pregnant which means the people would no doubt rally behind me should I be refused some basic necessity." She gritted her teeth and forced a smile, "Our gracious Queen Regent is doing a splendid job."

Tyrion appraised her and she knew that he knew that she was saying it just to save face. "During my travels I have learnt how to pick up on when people are lying to me or who are trying to avoid wounding my pride or feelings. You should not need to do either of those things Tarynn. The situation is troubling and I do not curse you for having nothing but ill feelings towards my sister. Trust me when I say that I am very much inclined to have the same regards towards her." He stood and so Tarynn followed suit. "Thank you very much for the wine and for allowing me to have a fragment of your time. I hope we can make this more regular." He reached for her hand and she allowed him to have it, he kissed it gently before allowing it to fall from his grasp.

"And you Tyrion. Please, don't become a stranger like so many other acquaintances have."

"I will strive to not make that happen," He went to the door but just before he let himself out he turned back to face her, "Should I hear any more about your brother or your family I will come and inform you."

Smiling she raised her hand in good bye, "That is all I ask."

Tarynn laid quietly in her bed in the dark, her hands folded over her stomach, feeling as her baby squirmed and kicked inside of her. Her mind wandered, skipping between plans for the future, names for her child, whether she would be able to grant the time that Sandor desperately wanted to spend with his son or daughter to him.

"You know I never thought I was going to be a mother," Her voice was soft as she spoke to the growing life inside of her, "I wanted to be an academic. I never wanted a husband, or romance, I believed that it was just going to be myself and myself alone for the rest of time. Now I know that that's not going to be case," She ran her hand over her bump lovingly, "Because now I have you and now I know, that whatever may happen, I know that I will always have you. You are wanted, and cherished," She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "Your grandfather would have simply adored you. I wish you had had the chance to meet him. He was a wonderful man and taught me everything I needed to know." The candle on her bedside flickered, casting gentle shadows on the walls, "Your own father loves you too, and even though he won't be able to be there for you, to see you grow up or watch you thrive. I know that he will be proud of whatever you will become and that he will always love you."

She propped herself out and with a single breath blew out the candle.

The light knocking at her door woke Tarynn up in the early hours of the morning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she threw back her coverlets and hauled herself up and out of bed. Slowly waddling to her bedroom door upon opening it a towering figure was revealed, his grey eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and in his hands was a wine skin.

His voice was low and husky when he spoke, "Can I come in?"

Without saying a word Tarynn merely allowed the door to open wider before turning her back to him and resuming to get back into bed. He hadn't moved from standing in front of her closed door and so sighing she threw back a corner of the covers as an invitation for him to get in bed with her. He removed his shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor and showing his impressive musculature but kept his trousers on. He slipped off his boots before getting into bed with her and setting his wineskin on the bedside table.

The only light they had was the light of the moon as he wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands resting protectively on her bump, the other was tangled in her hair. His skin was warm as she buried her face against his neck. His breathing was steady, rhythmic, calming.

She mumbled against his skin, "Could you not sleep?"

"Not without you beside me." Sandor played with her hair gently, "Now that you are almost due I feel as if I should be with you at all times."

She responded, slightly lazily, closing her eyes, "We both know that that is impossible. The baby and I will be just fine."

"I know. But that does not stop me from worrying…" He kissed the top of her head, "Little Bird is up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"She went to the Godswood, to pray she had told me, but I knew she wasn't telling the truth."

Tarynn sat up a little more and looked up at the father of her child, studying the underside of his face, "What did you say to her?"

He looked down at Tarynn, "That one day I shall make her sing."

His answer was cryptic but Tarynn hadn't the strength to try and decipher what he meant by sing, she was weary, pregnancy was truly taking the toll. She settled back down, nestled against him, her bump resting against his hip. "I have been thinking of names." Her voice was sleep filled.

"So have I."

A few quiet moments passed between them until Tarynn broke the silence, "Emory or Katherine for a girl… Edmon or Aaric if it's a boy… I wanted to honour my father's memory in some small way but didn't want to reuse his name."

She felt Sandor shift slightly beside her, "Elric and Naeva."

"I like Naeva. Naeva Clegane… It is a beautiful name for a girl." She traced her fingertips across his stomach, "What do you think we should call our child if he is a boy?"

Sandor pulled her closer, his hand sliding over hers, "Edmon. After your father."

"Edmon Clegane, yes, it sounds noble. I think I shall call him Eddy for short." The room descended into silence once again, she laid there just listening to the sound of Sandor's heartbeat but before she drifted off back into the land of sleep again she felt Sandor's lips press against her hair and his quiet whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

When the sun's rays began to shine through the open windows and thin gossamer curtains Tarynn woke to find Sandor was gone. There was no trace of him except from the rumpled bed sheets. Slowly she sat up and waited patiently for Tilana and Bronte to come and aid her in dressing and getting ready for the day ahead. The moments ticked by and there was still no sign of either of her maidservants. She resorted to having getting dressed on her own which was a chore considering how she couldn't move much now she was so heavily pregnant.

She was in the midst of pulling her dress up over her shoulders when the door flew open. Bronte came hurrying in with a pile of towels which obscured her face. She didn't seem to even notice Tarynn standing in front of the looking glass struggling until she had finished putting the towels away.

"Lady Tarynn! I…"

"Never mind your excuses Bronte, you can tell me those in due course, just help me get dressed." The girl nodded and hurried over to help her mistress. With nimble fingers she deftly buttoned up the back of the blue dress that Tarynn had decided to wear. "Now tell me. Where is Tilana and why are you so late?"

"I am terribly sorry Lady Baratheon… We had extra tasks to deal with today and Tilana has gone to make you more of your herbal tea."

"And why can Pycelle not do it? Why must my maid be doing his job?"

Bronte pushed back a blonde strand of hair form her face, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The Hand of the King has arrested Grand Maester Pycelle. At the moment he is said to be sitting in the Black Cells beneath the Keep."

"Arrested? On what grounds?"

The flustered girl shook her head, "I don't know my Lady, Hilda only said that he was arrested last night… One of the guard's said that the Hand cut offf Maester Pycelle's beard..."

Tarynn raised her hand stopping the girl from gossiping anymore, "Alright, alright. That's quite enough. Fetch my sister. We will break our fasts together and please do not forget the extra pot of honey. I have a craving for something sweet this morning."

"Of course." Bronte curtseyed before rushing back out the room and drawing the door close with a snap. Tarynn breathed out, the news that Pycelle had been arrested was unexpected, she did not see it coming. What was Tyrion playing at?

"I've heard about what happened to Maester Pycelle."

Tarynn smeared a piece of bread with honey before responding to her sister's statement, "I think the whole court has heard about it. I have a feeling that Cersei is furious about the circumstances."

Sansa chewed on her lemon cake thoughtfully, "I believe that Pycelle is one of her closest confidants. I certainly know that he reports to her every detail about you and the baby. I've seen some of his journals."

Tarynn leant forward, "How much do you know Sansa? What have you been doing?"

Sansa shook her head, "No – Nothing… I just happened to glance at a page in his journal that's all. He had written down everything that you and he had spoken about in your appointments. Why would he do that if he wasn't going to report it to the Queen? He seems to be in her pocket."

As she gazed at her baby sister she began to see Sansa in a new light, the babyish nature that she used to have when they had first arrived in King's Landing seemed to be slowly ebbing away. There were still some times when Sansa was absolutely scared of most things but Tarynn could tell that soon that wouldn't be the case.

"You raise a good point Sansa… Make sure to tell me all of your worries, concerns and ideas, won't you?"

"Of course. I could never keep something hidden from you." There was a strange sad light behind Sansa's eyes, a look that she only got when she felt like she was wronging someone. Tarynn however decided against probing further and they ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence. That was until there was a harsh rap on the door.

Tarynn stood, biding her sister to stay where she was, and went to find out who was disturbing them whist they were breaking their fasts. The person behind the door wasn't who she had been expecting.

"Clegane."

"Lady Baratheon…" There was a brief pause as Sandor stared blankly at her, no emotion betrayed in his face, "The King requests your and your sister's presence. Now."

She turned away from the door and motioned to Sansa to get up, "It seems like your betrothed has something he wishes to say to the both of us."

The hall was eerily quiet but filled with a fair amount of nobles when Tarynn entered it with Sansa in tow. Joffrey stood in front of his throne, his infamous crossbow dangling loosely down by his side. There were a couple of Kingsguard in the room as well, both were stoic and gave no indication that Tarynn or Sansa even existed. Sandor walked briskly in front of them, taking the steps up to the throne swiftly before resuming his usual position as Joffrey's bodyguard. Tarynn came to a stop just before the illegitimate King.

"You have a lot to answer for, Lady Baratheon." He practically spat out her name before raising his crossbow at her, Sansa gasped and gripped Tarynn's arm, "Move. I cannot harm you, mother says you should be granted special privileges because childbearing is hard," He scoffed, "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt your sister and that doesn't mean you can't watch what happens to those who disobey me."

"My King whatever you think I have done, please, raise the problem with me. Punish me. Not my sister."

"Move out of the way or I shall pierce your belly and introduce your child to the world early." When Tarynn did not move Joffrey nodded at a guard who came and practically half dragged her away from Sansa who was now weeping. The guard gripped her arm tightly, ensuring that she could not break his hold on her.

Sansa sank to the ground, crying as Joffrey lined her up with his crossbow, "You are here to answer for you brother's latest treasons."

Sansa's voice was shaky as she began to plead with the tyrannical king, "Your Grace, whatever our traitor brother has done I had no part, you know that I beg you… Please…"

"Ser Lancel tell Lady Sansa and Lady Baratheon of this outrage."

Lancel stepped forward, his boots clacking against the floor, "Using some vile scorcery your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with and army of wolves." There were gasps and tittering's from the audience. Tarynn was dying to speak out in defence of her poor sister but she didn't want to inflame the situation and make Joffrey angrier than he already was. "Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter the northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain." People turned away disgusted as both Tarynn and Sansa were forced to hear the slanderous remarks that Lancel was making against their people.

Sansa turned back to face Joffrey as he lifted his crossbow up higher, "Killing you would send your brother a message…"

Tarynn finally found her voice, struggling against the guard who was holding her back, "No! No! Mercy your Grace, mercy." Sansa looked at Tarynn, visibly frightened, tears streaming from her blue eyes. Tarynn felt hot tears splash against her cheeks as well.

"Silence!" Joffrey glared at Tarynn, before lowering his crossbow, "But my mother insists on keeping you alive… Stand." Joffrey turned and put his crossbow away. Sansa stood up slowly, looking at Tarynn hesitantly. "So, we will have to send your brother a message some other way," He sat down in his throne, "Meryn."

Meryn Trant stepped forward menacingly towards Sansa, Tarynn struggled with all her might against the guard holding her she knew what was going to happen but the guard held on to her with an iron clad grip. "No. No. Don't you dare touch her!"

Joffrey paid no attention to her, "But leave her face. I like her pretty."

Meryn turned Sansa to face him before striking her in the stomach. The crowd gasped.

"Stop this Joffrey! Stop this at once!" Tears were streaming down Tarynn's face as she tried without success to plead with the monstrosity that was sitting in the throne. "I beg you. Not my sister... Please! Stop him!"

Trant loosed his sword and whacked Sansa on the back of the legs with it. She fell to the floor, agony spreading like tendrils through her body. Tarynn was unable to help her and her heart clenched because of it.

"My Lady's overdressed," Joffrey stood up and walked to the front of the steps, "Unburden her."

Trant ripped Sansa's dress down the back, almost exposing her when Tarynn finally broke free of the guard's grip. "If we want Robb Stark to hear us then we will have to speak louder." She moved as quickly as she could towards Sansa, kneeling on the ground without a care for her own safety she took Sansa in her arms, shielding her from Meryn's blow.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A familiar voice came billowing from the end of the hall as Tarynn gently rocked Sansa as best as she could whilst heavily pregnant with a bump in the way. The crowd parted to reveal Tyrion, his bodyguard Bronn close behind him. "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl and torments a pregnant woman?"

"The kind of night that serves his king, Imp." Trant practically spat at Tyrion.

"Careful now, we don't want to get blood all over your pretty white coat."

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself with and help Lady Baratheon to her feet." Sandor approached them, unfastening his white cloak, he helped Tarynn cover Sansa up in it before turning his attentions to her. She gripped his hand tightly as he helped her off the floor but she doubled over in pain as soon as she stood. She looked up at Sandor, her eyes wide with fear, her voice nothing but a hoarse whisper, "The baby." A glimmer of panic flashed across his face, and he moved as if to place her hand over her own which was on her bump but he stopped himself. The panic cleared from his face and he resumed to being an emotionless statue.

"She's to be your queen, have you no regard for her honour?"

"I am punishing them."

"For what crimes? They did not fight their brother's battle you half-wit."

"You cannot talk to me like that. The King can do what he likes!"

"The mad king did as he liked, had your uncle Jamie ever told you what happened to him?" Everyone's eyes were on the confrontation between Joffrey and Tyrion.

"No one threatens the king in the presence of the Kingsguard."

"I am not threatening the king Ser, I am educating my nephew, Bronn the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him." Tarynn felt her child frantically kicking inside of her, she could tell that he or she was distressed by her sudden movements and her own fear at almost being struck by the flat of a blade. She winced. "That was a threat. See the difference?"

Tyrion turned away from the king and his guards and approached Sansa and herself. He offered Sansa his hand and helped up off the ground. Slowly, and even though she had just experienced a lot of pain due to the baby's distressed tossing and turning she helped her younger sister out of the hall.

"I apologise for my nephew's behaviour… Tell me the truth. Do you want an end to this engagement?"

Sansa looked briefly at Tarynn before responding, "I am loyal to king Joffrey. My one true love."

Tarynn allowed her sister to go on without her, Sansa's maids had been present so she was safe in the knowledge that Sansa would be well attended to. Now that her baby had settled down again she was able to think with clarity. She turned to Tyrion.

"Thank you. On behalf of myself, my sister and my unborn child I thank you for intervening when you did."

He nodded, his gaze drifting down to her stomach before to her face again, "I am sorry that you had to be subjected to that. Is the baby…?"

"I think that my child is fine. A little distressed by what has happened but they have seemed to settle down again now. The situation obviously did not just affect me."

Her waters had not broken and now the pain was slowly ebbing away. She had a feeling that the baby had just kicked harder than usual because of the nature of what had happened. She had read in a book on human biology that distress was common amongst unborn children and so to keep rapid movements to a minimum when you are nearing the end of your pregnancy. Tarynn had obviously neglected that by rushing over to Sansa and kneeling down on the floor. Plus her own fear of being struck by Trant would no doubt be a factor in that as well.

Tyrion inclined his head, "Good. I am glad…" He motioned to her to leave before him and together they walked slowly towards the Tower of the Hand. "What Joffrey said about your brother and your people…"

"That he has resorted to magic to win his battles and that my fellow northmen feast on the flesh of the slain? They are barbaric claims. Robb no doubt won his fight fair and square."

"We lost a family member Tarynn and we are all still hurting over the capture of Jamie."

"That does not mean that your king has a right to claim that we from the north do such preposterous things Tyrion… He had my sister beaten for something that she had no control over. How can you defend Joffrey when he has committed an act such as that?"

Tyrion looked away from her towards the gardens that they were passing, "I cannot and neither am I trying to. The situation between our forces and both your brother's, Renly's and Stannis' are slowly becoming dire… We have little to no information on what Renly and Stannis are planning on doing and only know that your brother is a strong tactician who is winning small time battles against our men. But winning a few battles does not win a war. Write to him, implore him to bend the knee, we will ensure that Sansa will go home and that her betrothal to Joffrey will break."

Tarynn pondered the idea, "And what if he does not accept? Robb is stubborn. It is a family trait. He will not lay down his sword so easily, not when he believes he has a chance at winning the North, and at this moment in time I would say he has a very strong chance." She paused briefly before continuing. "And what of me? If I do what you say and write to Robb begging him to stop the war he is waging will I be able to return either to Winterfell or to Renly?"

Tyrion shook his head, "I am sorry, but doing this will ensure Sansa being safely removed from the Joffrey's reach but you and your child will stay behind."

She considered it for a moment. It was an out for Sansa, Tarynn knew this but she knew that Sansa would not leave if Tarynn was not accompanying her. It would be pointless. Sansa would be stubborn and remain behind. Especially now since she was excited about the prospect of being an aunt and spending time with Tarynn's child when he or she was born. But regardless of that, with enough pressing Sansa could be convinced to leave, the problem was Robb. Tarynn had reached her decision.

"Your offer is appealing Tyrion, and I say this with a heavy heart, but my father's death demands justice. I will not write to Robb in an attempt to end this war because it will be fruitless and a waste of my own breath. I will not do it."

Tyrion did not seem disappointed, in fact it was almost if he was expecting it, "You are a brave woman Tarynn, and it's true what people say about your family when it comes to duty," He gripped her hand, "But don't let that sense of duty destroy you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Another update! And so soon! I think you are all going to enjoy this one. I have taken into consideration some of your ideas and so I hope you like this chapter. Again feedback as always in very welcome. I'd just love to hear what you think about my work!

Until next time.

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

Wolves and Hounds.

Chapter 5.

They had called her to the Royal Council room early in the morning, the sun's rays played against the clouds, the sky was turning from a dusky pink to a bright blue. She remembered every detail with perfect clarity. The cloying scent of Varys' perfume filling her nose, making it itch. The clasped hands stance that Littlefinger had opted for, his grey-green eyes betraying nothing. The relaxed half-smile that Cersei wore, the look that she normally had when she had thought she had won and then the sympathetic look behind Tyrion's eyes.

When she had walked into the room she had no inkling of what was in store. She had at first perceived that it had something to do with Robb and the northmen but then surely they would have called Sansa to them as well. Tyrion had invited her to take a seat but she had declined, her eyes flicking between each individual, her hand going to her stomach. Tyrion had looked away and Varys had shuffled towards her. That was when everything began to blur.

"My dearest Lady Baratheon…" Varys hesitated, his expression meek, almost empathetic, "It gives me great grief to have to be the one to tell you this…" A small part of her knew before he even said the words, a tear slipped down her cheek and her hands began to shake, "Lord Renly has perished."

She collapsed with a small cry into the chair that Tyrion had offered her when she had arrived. Her hands going to her face, covering her mouth as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. She had never wanted to marry him and in the beginning she could not stand the idea of her father selling off to the person who had bid the highest but she had grown to be very fond of him. To love him almost and now that he was gone… She had lain with him, shared with him many details with him, he had been her husband.

"Lady Baratheon." She felt a hand on her shoulder, Tyrion spoke in a soft voice, "Would you like some privacy."

She looked away. What was she going to do? Her child, even though it was not Renly's, was going to grow up without any sort of father figure. Renly had been her escape clause, had been her way out of this wretched city, and now without him… Both she and her child were trapped. She had cared for him, she had not wanted any ill to fall on him… And now he was gone.

"Yes…" The members of the Council began to rise, Cersei gave Tyrion a disapproving look but swept out of the room none the less, Tyrion was about to leave to when she called out to him. "Stay, Tyrion."

He closed the door quietly before returning, dragging a chair across the floor and positioning it in front of her before sitting down. "I never wanted to cause you more pain Tarynn. Believe me when I say that the Lannisters had nothing to do with Renly's death."

"Well that's mighty consoling of you," Her voice was curt and sharp with grief, she looked away from the Hand. "How did he die?" Her gaze was focused on the ground, her eyes were still wet but she shed no more tears over Renly's death, she had to be strong. For her sake and her child's.

"The circumstances are… Not clear."

"What do you mean?"

"Some say that he was murdered by a member of his Rainbow Guard. Lady Brienne of Tarth."

"I have heard of her… The woman who acts like a Knight. Where is she now?"

Tyrion leant forward slightly and took Tarynn's hand in his, "I believe that she is travelling north… With your mother."

Tarynn was surprised, "My mother? What was she doing in Renly's encampment? What did she want from him?" The fact that her mother had travelled so far south to meet with her husband seemed to add a note of desperateness to Robb's movement. They must have been in need of a southern ally… And seeing as the Starks and Baratheons were connected through her's and Renly's marriage it must have seemed like the likelihood of an alliance being struck up was almost a given.

"They were seeking an alliance I believe… Your mother is… Was… Renly's mother-in-law, and Robb was his brother-in-law. They must have thought that the family ties he had with them would be reason enough to band together."

She nodded, and wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "Yes. That seems like a sound conclusion." She paused, "But why did you say that the circumstances surrounding Renly's death were not clear? If this Brienne of Tarth…"

"There have also been claims that Renly was slain by a shadow, conjured by Stannis, word is that they were at odds with one another. Stannis thought of Renly as a threat and one that needed to be dealt with swiftly." He let go of Tarynn's hand. "I am sorry Tarynn… I wish it had gone a different way."

She stood tall, her voice void of any emotion, "It is no use wishing now for things to be different. I am a widow, the father of my child has been killed, those are the facts and facts cannot be changed. I appreciate you informing me of my husband's death and I would like you to write to Stannis telling him that I want Renly to be buried alongside their brother here in King's Landing. I wish to tend to my husband's body myself…" She turned to leave, "You can also tell Stannis that if he tries to come after myself and my child because he believes us to be a threat then he can think twice. I am not as blind as Renly was, I do not try to see the good in everyone, I am cautious and not above slitting someone's throat in order to protect those that I love."

She sat alone on her bed, in the chambers that herself and Renly used to share, his letters to her spread out across the sheets. Most of them were trivial, asking her about the baby's health, ensuring that she was fine, telling her how much he missed her. Some were more serious, arguments that they had over the betrothal that had been set up should their first born be a boy. He had been promised to Margaery Tyrell, a 16 year old girl, and much beloved daughter of Mace Tyrell. If the baby was a girl she would have been promised to another Tyrell. She read through them, carefully stacking them as soon as she had finished.

Even though she had not wanted to be Renly's wife in the beginning, she had to admit that their brief time together had not been unhappy, perhaps if they had been given the chance to share more of their lives together she would have grown to love him more as a husband and less as a friend. She took the letters and hid them within a wooden box that she kept in the drawer in her desk. She paused, gripping the edge of the table, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. What was she going to do now that Renly was dead? What laid in store for her? Whose bargaining piece would she become now? Did she belong to the Baratheons or would she be considered a Stark once again?

One thing was clear however, she was a widow, at the tender age of nineteen.

The door opened without an announcement and the next thing she knew she was being turned gently to face her visitor. Tilana's brown eyes bored into her own, her black hair was gently tousled and on her face was a frown. She drew Tarynn into her arms, "I am… I am so very sorry for your loss. When we heard…" She let go, stepping back, her hands still on Tarynn's upper arms, "I know that words are not enough to alleviate your grief." Tarynn swallowed the hard ball that was forming in her throat, she willed herself not to cry, "Is there anyone I can get for you? Your sister perhaps?"

She wanted to say yes, she wanted to tell Tilana to find Sandor and bring him to her, she took a deep breath and inspected her closest friend's face. In a split second she had made up her mind. No more hiding. Here goes everything. "Tilly, I have a confession to make, I have kept it hidden long enough from you." She went to sit back on the edge of her bed, wringing her hands in her lap, Tilana followed her warily, "Renly…" She looked away and bit her lip, switching to speaking Myrish in case there was someone outside of her door, "Renly is not the father of my child."

There was no gasp, or exclamation of horror, Tarynn peeked up at Tilly only to find the Myrish woman with her arms folded and an expression on her face which obviously claimed that she already knew, "And so you have finally admitted it." She spoke softly, "I have known for many moons that the child inside you is not your late husband's. I have been waiting for you to confide in me." She sat down beside Tarynn and took her hand, "You have my word that I will not spread anything you tell me. Your secrets are my secrets. I will take all of them to the grave."

"How did you know?" Tarynn leant her head on Tilly's shoulder as the older woman wrapped her arms around Tarynn in a motherly way.

"I just knew. Your lying may be improving but it's not brilliant just yet…"

Tarynn breathed out, "Will you get him for me?"

"If you tell me his name I will bring him to you." Tarynn knew she could trust Tilana, who was slowly becoming a sort of mother figure to her.

Her voice was a mere whisper when she spoke his name. "Sandor Clegane."

The door burst open and Sandor walked purposely towards her. He took her in his arms, embracing her, his hand going to the back of her head as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. She heard the door softly click shut.

"I have heard the news Tarynn." His heart was beating fast.

"Renly is dead. I am a widow." She clutched at his arms, shaking, she was scared of what lay in front of her.

"No. You are free."

"I will never be free whilst I still remain in this city."

He released her and turned to Tilly who happened to still be standing in the room, watching the two lovers with wide eyes, Sandor's voice was not unkind but it still held his trademark curtness. "Thank you for bringing me but I think you should leave now."

Tilly ignored him, her eyes focusing instead on Tarynn, "He is the one who caused you to go against your vows?" Her brown eyes held traces of disgust when she looked back at Sandor, "This… Beast."

Tarynn stepped past Sandor, "Tilly I don't expect you to understand. All I ask for is your silence and for you to remain my friend."

Her gaze softened, she moved to Tarynn and took her hands in her own, "I will help you. You have experienced enough grief already. I do not want to add to it…" She looked over at Sandor, "But he… He does not deserve you, he is a monster, a murderer. I will tolerate him but do not ask me to do any favours under his name."

Sandor had crossed his arms, a derisive expression on his face directed at the outspoken maidservant, Tarynn kissed Tilly's cheek, "Thank you. This means more to me then you know."

Tilana nodded before letting go of Tarynn's hands and turning to leave, "I will make sure that no-one disturbs you or comes across you."

When the door closed to she turned back to face Sandor, "She is a good woman. A little strong minded but good nonetheless…" She ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know what's going to happen to myself and our child now. I don't know if they are going to lump me in with Sansa and offer us both as hostages to Robb. Keep me here as a pet. Or allow me to do as I please, leave and never return." He didn't interrupt her so she continued, "Now that Renly has gone that leaves me very vulnerable. I cannot hide behind him now, I cannot threating Cersei or Tyrion with telling Renly and inciting his rage more. They can do what they want with me now and no one will care. My brother has his own battles to face and Sansa, who is still just a child to worry about. I'm not even sure who I am anymore. Am I still a Baratheon… Or a Stark?"

"You are neither," She looked up at him, a confused expression, "You are a Clegane."

"What… Are you…"

He took a few measured steps towards her, "Marry me Tarynn."

Her mouth was open, she struggled to close it and to comprehend what he was saying, "Sandor… Sandor I just lost my husband."

"Did you love him like you love me?"

"No. No I didn't. But I can't marry you…" She looked away, his hands went to her hips, "We won't be allowed to marry. My brother will no doubt have me betrothed to another as soon as my mother reports Renly's death to him…"

"No man wants to raise another man's child." She turned to face him again, her blue eyes wide, "Marry me. Renounce the child as Renly's, it won't be as messy now considering how he is no longer alive and won't be able to argue against it, I'll leave Joffrey's court and pledge my allegiance to your brother."

"You'd do that? You'd risk the wrath of the Lannisters, your liege Lords in order to get a chance of having my hand in marriage?"

"The Lannisters are my brother's liege Lords, not mine, and I'd cross deserts for a chance to wake up next to you every morning and not feel like an intruder. Marry me."

She didn't know if it was because of the state of deliriousness she was in over the shocking revelation of Renly's death or the rush of hormones she was receiving from being pregnant but impulse flowed and she jumped into it.

"Yes." She laughed, "Yes, I will marry you Sandor. One day, I don't know when, I will be your wife."

_Three weeks later…_

The little Princess Myrcella cried buckets of tears as she was led past the line of people who were seeing them off. She shook the hands of each individual but when she came to Tarynn she stopped and hugged her bump, kissing it gently, her small voice filled with sadness, "I so wanted to see my baby cousin Aunty, promise me I'll be able to see them when I come back home."

Tarynn touched the girl gently on the head, "I am sure that it can be arranged Princess."

Myrcella truly was a sweet creature, everything about her radiated innocence, Tarynn doubted that the girl could do anyone harm. Sansa stood beside her, as they both watched Myrcella board the small rowing boat which was to take her out to the larger ship that was to take her to Dorne. When Tarynn had heard of this arrangement she had been shocked, she could have sworn that the Martells were not on friendly terms with the Lannisters because of what happened to Elia Martell and her babes. How times have changed.

When the ceremony was over, everyone was bidden to return to the Keep, Tarynn had just a short walk to get to the box that she and Sansa were being carried in, they walked just behind the king and his mother. She could see the back of Sandor's head. Crowds lined the wharf, everyone was silent as they watched the royal retinue pass, and it was eerily quiet. When they began to enter the residential areas once more Tarynn could sense a disturbing energy within the people who lined the roads. Faces stared at her as she passed, none of them friendly, yet none of them unkind, They just seemed to be indifferent. Haggard and frail. Tarynn knew that the people of King's Landing were slowly starving. She briefly mentioned to Tilly, who had accompanied her, that she wanted bread baskets distributed around the city at the next best time.

What happened next no one could have foreseen. The people were quiet, there was no jostling or shoving, just hundreds of eyes watching. Nothing betrayed the start of a riot and yet, that was exactly what happened. A woman stepped out in front of them, in her arms was a bundle, she simply raised it towards the king. Causing him to stop. Tarynn had to strain her vision to see what it was that the woman was holding and to her shock horror found that it was a dead baby. Her hands went to her stomach. The woman said nothing and yet she spoke a thousand words. Tarynn heard Sansa implore Joffrey to give the woman a few gold coins but all Tarynn could fully focus on was the poor babe in the woman's arms. The child was never going to experience life, was never going to grow up, it was unfair.

Joffrey did so, throwing some coins at the woman's feet, but she did not budge. The next few moments became distorted and blurred in Tarynn's mind for it all happened so quickly. Seemingly out of nowhere, someone threw shit at the king, personally she wanted to meet and thank the man that did it but there wasn't time. Joffrey exploded in rage as Tyrion shouted orders for the royal family, which included her and Sansa, to be taken swiftly back to the keep.

She tried to move forward but was dragged back, the crowd swarmed over her as people grabbed and pulled at her dress. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Sansa's red hair being tugged on by a filthy looking man, she struggled against the people clinging onto her and dragging her further and further into the crowd. She lost her footing and stumbled to the ground. The movement jolting through her entire body as even more people seemed to swarm near her. Someone tugged on the sleeve of her dress so hard that it ripped slightly from the seam. Her hands went to her bump, desperate to protect it from the clawing of what felt like a million fingers.

Someone gripped her chin, forcing her to look up, a man who was missing several teeth sneered in her face, "Two for one. I like those numbers." He pulled his hand back, about to punch her or slap her or do something when his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back in his head. Tarynn looked down and screamed. Blood poured from the wound in his stomach, splattering onto the skirts of her dresses, she felt a wetness between her legs and then a sharp pain course through her abdomen. Her breathing became laboured.

The man was pushed aside as Sandor came striding into view, he offered her his hand and she took it, he pushed a couple of people out of the way and they went sprawling. She was gasping as she struggled to get her breath and his attention, "Sandor… Sandor…" He turned to her, a weird frenzy lighting up his eyes, "The baby… The baby…" She looked down at where she had been kneeling and noted the cobblestones that had been darkened by her waters breaking. "My waters have broken," She gritted her teeth as another contraction took place, "The baby… The baby is coming."

The frenzy in Sandor's eyes turned to panic, he pushed people out of his way, half dragging her towards an open doorway. If people were too slow in moving he merely sliced at them or stabbed them through with his sword. He hauled her inside the house which seemed to be abandoned at first. He took her to the table and with one sweep, pushed everything off of it, items clattered to the floor as he helped her to get on the table.

She tried to time her breaths, breathing in and out as deeply as she could but her contractions wracked her body painfully. The baby was going to be premature as well, she wasn't due for at least another month. Sandor left her, rummaging around the small house in search of pillows, cloths, and water. That's when he found that they weren't alone. A woman cowered in the corner with a young girl and boy. Tarynn could hear the curtness in Sandor's voice when he addressed them.

"Help me. She's about to give birth."

The woman looked to where Tarynn was sitting wide legged on her kitchen table, she caught her eye just as Tarynn groaned and that seemed to make her spring into action, "I need water, hot water, Sally start boiling some. Lenny go fetch some clean blankets and linens from upstairs." She moved to Tarynn, "It's going to be alright. I promise." Tarynn didn't even know the woman, Sandor most likely had just chosen the closest house with an open door, and yet she felt reassured. If this woman could give birth to two children and survive then surely Tarynn could survive giving birth to one? The woman turned to Sandor, "You might want to leave. Childbirth is a messy thing."

Sandor stood stoic, slipping his sword back into his sheath, "I am not going anywhere."

"Do you want him to stay?" The woman directed this question at Tarynn.

Tarynn nodded and reached for Sandor's hand, looking up at him as sweat began to bead on her forehead, he pulled off his glove and gave it to her, "Yes. Yes. He's the father."

"As you wish… Brace yourself, things are going to get a lot worse before they get better."

When men and women who had never given birth asked Tarynn how painful childbirth was she always responded with the same answer. Very, it felt as if I was being split in two, but I'd do it all over again just to experience the feeling I had when I bought my child into the world.

Tarynn gripped Sandor's hand hard, his other hand was busy wiping the sweat from Tarynn's brow, her screams added to the racket of the riot that was still happening outside. Her skirts had been cut away in order to give the woman more room to work. Sandor tried to give her reassuring words but that was all he could do, Tarynn had to get through this on her own.

The pain grew more intense the more she got to the end of her labour and when the woman finally told her to push she felt as if all of her birthdays had come at once. She pushed hard, squeezing Sandor's hand with all her might, screaming expletives to the word. The woman touched her leg and told her that she was doing a good job.

"Just one more push. I see the nose."

Tarynn drew all her strength into the last push, gasping for breath as she felt her child leave her body, she slumped back into the pillows but she soon sat up again when she heard nothing but silence.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Sally! Sally! Get the scissors." Sandor left Tarynn side to help the woman, "The cord is wrapped around his neck…"

_A boy._

"We just have to…" There was a snipping sound and then a piercing wail filled the room. Tarynn began to laugh, from shock, happiness, a combination of both. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Sandor take the child from the woman and swaddle it in blankets. He looked down at the baby boy, a smile gracing his lips before he looked up at her, "He's perfect Tarynn."

She smiled before lying back in the pillows, trying to regulate her breathing, Sandor came to her and gently placed her son in her arms. Tears pricked in her eyes, as she looked down at the tiny, blood covered boy in her arms. He was perfect, and to think that she and Sandor were the reason for his existence was overwhelming, "Hello, I'm your Mummy." She kissed the fragile boy gently on the nose, his wailing stopped and he quietened down. Sandor leant over them both, his eyes drinking in the sight of his son, carefully he offered his finger to their baby. Their son gripped it tightly.

"A son… Our… Edmon."


	6. Chapter 6

I have a feeling that a lot of you are going to be slightly annoyed with me. Since I wish to keep as close to the plot line of the Books/TV Series as much as possible what you all were expecting is quite what you will get in this chapter. Please don't hate me! I promise you that Sandor, Tarynn and baby Edmon will get a chance to be a proper little family at some point.

Thanks for your lovely support and encouragement.

All the best.

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

Wolves and Hounds.

Chapter 6.

Tarynn winced as her son latched onto her breast, the sensation was odd and slightly uncomfortable but the woman who had helped her give birth assured her that she would get use to it swiftly.

"There you go." The woman smiled kindly as she let go of Edmon's head, "It's good that he is suckling, some babes don't and so they need to take the milk some other way." The woman moved away, cleaning up after Tarynn's messy birth, she hummed to herself. Sandor had left to find out what the situation was whilst Tarynn recovered. If the riot had ebbed away then he was to state that Lady Tarynn was still missing to any guards that he came across and slowly lead them to where she was. Tarynn's end of the deal was to convince the woman who had been her midwife to not say a word about Sandor, and about her child's true parentage to a single soul.

"What's your name?"

The lady looked up from where she was washing bloody linens, "Sara, mi'Lady. I mend dresses and wash whatever people bring me."

Tarynn was intrigued, "And what of your husband? Is he present?"

Sara sighed, and wiped her wet hands down her apron, she moved to Tarynn and sat on the edge of the table. She wasn't an old woman, possibly early thirties, her brown hair was in a messy bun. A few wisps of hair framed her face. Beneath dark brows sat light brown eyes. "He went north, part of our king's army, battling your family's men up there in the Coldlands."

Tarynn nodded, and reached with the hand that wasn't supporting Edmon to her breast for Sara's, "You must miss him."

The woman smiled weakly but Tarynn could see tears in her eyes, "I do. So do the children. It's been hard on them."

"I understand." She swallowed and then went in for the kill, "You know the man who was with me whilst I was giving birth. Don't you?"

She nodded meekly, her voice scarce more a whisper, "The Hound."

Tarynn smiled, "That's right… And I fear that in my confused state I said that he was the father of my child…"

"And you want me to keep it a secret…" Sara studied Tarynn's face and then looked at the tiny dark haired child nestled in Tarynn's arms. "You were married to Lord Renly weren't you?"

"I was."

"And you had an affair?"

Tarynn bit her lip, looking down at her son, "Not all marriages are full of love Sara."

"But why the Hound?"

No one had ever asked Tarynn that, she was slightly taken aback, but she soon thought of an answer, "People think of Sandor as a murdering, scarred violent beast, I wanted to see if that beneath all that heavy armour, wine and foul language there was an actually man who wanted love and respect just as much as the next."

"And did you succeed?"

Tarynn laughed, "I just gave birth to his child," It was refreshing to say the words aloud, "I think that should be answer enough to your question."

The woman sat quietly, a thoughtful expression on her face, "And what do I get in return if I trade you my silence."

Tarynn smiled. She had the woman now. "Gold. Enough to see your children well fed, clothed and then some…" Sara didn't seem too convinced and was about to speak but Tarynn stopped her, "And a position as one of my maids and advisors when it comes to my Edmon." The best way of making sure this secret wasn't spread was by keeping her close.

"But what about my children?" Sara looked up.

"They can come too," She squeezed Sara's hand, "Another of my maids has a little girl, they live in rooms within the keep but I believe that her rooms are bigger than your entire downstairs," Tarynn looked around the room she was in, taking in the size of it, it was quite cramped. "Your children will never go hungry and of course I will make sure that you never go without or are hungry yourself. I am employing you, you are my employee and so this arrangement concerns no one but ourselves…" She shifted Edmon slightly, gently stroking his soft fluffy hair, "What do you say Sara?"

At that precise moment the door burst open and a couple of guards stormed into the room, before they even stopped to take in their surroundings one of them started speaking in a loud voice, "We are searching for Lady Tarynn Baratheon. Any information concerning her will be…"

Tarynn stood gingerly, Edmon securely in her arms, the long white gown that Sara had given her to wear trailed along the ground, "I believe I am the woman who you are looking for gentlemen." Both men looked at her and then at the babe in her arms, one of their mouths dropped open, "Yes." She laughed, "I have just given birth. Would you be so kind as getting me a box and helping me back up to the keep?"

The guard stuttered, "Yes- yes my Lady. Just wait for just a moment…" He turned, calling out for a box to be found in order to take Lady Tarynn back up to the Red Keep.

The other guard looked at Sara, Tarynn took Sara's arm, "This woman served as my midwife and I have been most pleased by her excellent abilities. I have asked her to join me as one of my maidservants so please, if you would be so kind, help her gather her things."

The guard nodded, still slightly flabbergasted at the situation, and looked to Sara, "After you."

Sara turned slightly to Tarynn and touched her upper arm lightly, "Thank you. You have no idea what you have done for me."

Tarynn smiled, "As long as you uphold your end of the bargain I am sure that I will enjoy your company Sara. Thank you for helping me bring my son into this world. I will never forget it."

Sara left her and shadowed by the guard went upstairs to start packing her things and collecting her children.

"Wait outside."

"Yes… Ser." Sandor had to stoop in order to enter the small room. His eyes went immediately to their son cradled in Tarynn's arms, still feeding, "How is he?"

"Strong. Despite being a month premature. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," She gazed down at her son's dark hair, "Sara will stay silent."

Sandor moved closer to her, gently he stroked the back of Edmon's head, "You know you didn't have to do that. We could have faced them, told them the truth, we could have been together."

She sighed, "And we will be together. Just not yet, not now. We both agreed that continuing this pretence of Edmon being Renly's son is what's best for him…"

Sandor scoffed, "Until Stannis storms the gates of King's Landing, snatches him from you and kills him before us, in case when he is older he decides to take up his 'father's' mantle and oppose him."

She didn't look at him, she focused on her son, her voice small, "Please. Let's not argue in front of our son."

She could feel the anger within Sandor decompress, he slumped a little as he put his hand under her hand which was supporting Edmon's head, "I just want us to be a family."

"I want that too… But it won't be easy to achieve. Have you word of my sister?" She looked up at him, studying his face, her eyes straying to the scars on the one side of his face.

"I have. A couple of Tyrion's men found her before she was gang raped. The Imp himself escorted her back up towards the Keep."

"Good. As long as she is safe…" She sighed, "I guess I shall have to present Edmon to the entire court on my return. I can just imagine their faces now."

"You don't have to do that."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "What are you talking about Sandor?"

He gripped the back of her head, pulling her forehead against his affectionately, his grey eyes boring into her blue ones, "We can leave the city. Take Edmon with us. Hole up out of the way of these wars."

"I won't abandon Sansa, she needs me…"

"So does your son." His eyes were cold, "What happens when Stannis does storm through the gates and it's too late to run? What happens when the Imp takes our son away, gives him to another noble family like he did to the little Myrcella on the pretence of protecting her, what happens then Tarynn? What happens when I lose the only thing that I have ever done which is good?"

She struggled to blink back the tears, Edmon stopped feeding and laid quietly in her arms, her voice was shaky, "When there is an opportune moment… You should go."

Her heart was heavy as she watched Sandor take one last look at his son, kissing Edmon on the top of the head before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, before turning and striding out of the house. Her legs felt weak, she sat back down on the table, having given birth just a few hours before she still felt terribly sore. It had taking all her strength rejecting Sandor's proposal of running away together. She had hoped that the knowledge that he would one day marry her had been enough for the moment. She had still many things to do and she wanted to give Edmon the best start in life before they went on the run. It was going to happen, it was inevitable, but not when their son was just a few hours old and not until she knew that Sansa was going to be safe.

There was a loud bang on the stairs which startled Tarynn and caused Edmon to burst out into tears, gently she rocked him in her arms, turning around to see what all the commotion was about. Sara peered through the bannisters, a sheepish look on her face, "Sorry, I think I just broke a priceless vase, I must be more careful."

Tarynn laughed.

* * *

"Tarynn! Tarynn!" Sansa came running at full pelt towards her, her skirts hitched up, her face red with extertion. Behind her came the King and Queen Regent along with the rest of the King's council, the nobles of his court and the Hand of the King. She watched as Sandor walked purposely towards Joffrey, they exchanged a few quiet words, before Joffrey looked up at her. His green eyes fell on her face first and then on the tiny bundle in her arms. "Let me see him!" Tarynn pulled the blankets back a fraction so that Sansa could see Edmon's small face. "A boy! He's gorgeous!"

"Would you like to hold him?" Tarynn wrapped Edmon up a little more securely.

Sansa looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Can I?" Tarynn nodded before carefully handing her son over to her sister, Sansa took him confidently, gently swaying with him in her arms, "I'm your Aunty and I am going to spoil you so much and give you lemon cakes and read you bedtime stories. Just like your mummy did for me." She looked up at Tarynn, "What's his name?"

Tarynn smiled, "Edmon. After father."

Sansa echoed her, "Edmon…"

"I am sorry to disrupt this lovely family gathering…" Tarynn turned to face Cersei, "But you have a lot of explaining to do Lady Baratheon." The queen regent moved from Tarynn to Sansa, her hands hovering over Edmon as if she was about to pick him up. Tarynn's blood began to boil, the queen turned to face her with cool confidence, "May I?"

Tarynn took Edmon out of Sansa's arms, "No. You may not. He is my son and last time I checked you already have two of your own. You will not touch my son. Ever."

The queen narrowed her eyes, "A boy. How poetic. A young heir to go after Renly's holds and his beliefs." She glared at Edmon, "I can tell he is going to be a little troublemaker once he is older, just like his father was, let's just hope that he doesn't hold the same preferences as his father." She stalked off back towards where her demon child stood with Sandor shadowing him.

"You must be exhausted," Sansa touched Tarynn on the forearm, "Maybe you should rest."

Tarynn looked up, a determined look in her eyes, "Not until I speak with Tyrion."

With Sansa's aid they headed towards where the members of the small council stood clustered together. Varys cleared his throat, his arms crossed over his soft stomach, a smile plastered on his face, "Congratulations on the birth of a healthy baby boy. You must be proud."

She nodded, "That is very kind of you. We are both doing well although my energy is slowly running out."

"And what is the child's name if we might inquire." Littlefinger could not take his eyes off of the child Tarynn was holding, "He has the same colouring as his father." Petyr looked up, a knowing glint in his eyes, "Black as the purest ink."

She gently touched her son's nose, she couldn't help but see Sandor in his tiny features, "Edmon. In memory of my father."

"A noble name and one that he will surely bare well." Varys, patted her on the shoulder, "Well done. Going through childbirth on your own is a hardship."

"I wasn't alone, I had help… See that Sara, the woman standing there with the small children, is given an appropriate apartment and help. She was a wonderful midwife and I wish for her to join my servants immediately."

"As you wish." Varys moved off to greet Sara, however Baelish remained behind, "I am sure that your mother will be very proud of you. Cat seems almost too young to be a grandmother at her age."

"She was around my age when she gave birth to me Lord Baelish. Now if you would excuse me I would like to speak with the Hand alone."

"Of course." He bowed stiffly before backing away and disappearing into the Keep's main entrance.

Tarynn turned slightly to Sansa, "Would you excuse us Sansa." She didn't mean to be curt to her sister but her son's welfare took precedence now and what she was about to discuss wasn't for everyone's ears. "As you can see I now have an extra soul to look out for Tyrion which means there are certain things I want to be sure will never happen."

Tyrion gazed thoughtfully at Edmon who was sleeping quietly, his mismatched eyes seemed to be judging him, and the next few words out of his mouth surprised her a little, "May I hold him?"

She looked down at her son, his little chest rose and fell ever so slightly with each small breath he took before she looked back up at Tyrion, her tone softened, "Of course." She handed him to Tyrion carefully, her hand cradling his head gently. He took Edmon in his arms securely.

"When Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were babes Cersei never let me hold them. I think she thought that I would give them my 'disease' just through touch alone…"

"I'm sorry Tyrion."

He seemed to break out of the reverie he had been in, "It is not your place to apologise for something another has done… He seems very healthy, you must be proud." He gave Edmon back to her, his expression almost wistful, as if he wished for children of his own.

"Thank you, I am, he is a little fighter just like his father is." Tyrion gave her an odd look, his brow furrowing and she realised what she had said, "I mean was… I'm sorry I…"

Tyrion raised his hand, "It's quite alright, grief affects us all in strange ways, Renly will be proud however to see his legacy carried on through Edmon."

"About that…" She shifted Edmon slightly in her arms, her fingers gently brushing the dark, fluffy hair on his head, "My son may carry Renly's last name, it is only right that he does so, for even though I am a widow… Edmon is still Renly's son," Her heart sank a little as she lied about her son's true father but she didn't see any other choice. "But I want you to understand that my son will not be a threat, I don't intend on him growing up and starting wars, and I don't want to see any harm come to him…"

Tyrion touched her lightly on the arm, "What makes you think that we, the small council and the king, will wish to harm your child?"

"Cersei."

He looked away and shook his head, cursing under his breath, "Your son is the new Lord of Storm End. We do not want to burn alliances. In fact we seek to forge new ones, only a monster would order the death of a child…"

She laughed quite harshly at the irony of Tyrion's words, "You appear not to know your sister very well. I have heard about what she ordered done to that poor babe." She watched Tyrion carefully, scrutinising him. "She does not seem to be above ordering the murder of children Tyrion. I approached you in order to say that when it comes to my son I will do everything in my power to protect him against people like your sister and your nephew. Even if it is a risk to my life. He is my life now. Do not cross me Tyrion, and make sure that the queen regent and the fool king doesn't either."

"Your words are bold Tarynn, and if anyone other than you had spoken them aloud to me I would have imprisoned them, but for you I will make an exception. You are a new mother, and I understand your concern for your son, I do but you have nothing to fear. Not whilst I am the Hand of the King."

She nodded, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, "I… I am grateful Tyrion… You must think I am over stepping the line but…" She looked down at her beautiful son, "But I have lost too much already. My heart would break in two if my son was taken away from me."

Tarynn didn't wait for him to respond, she didn't want to break down in tears in front of him and so swiftly, she turned and walked as best she could without doubling over in pain towards the archway which led to her chambers.

Upon entering her rooms she was greeted by both Tilana and Bronte. Sansa was also there but she stayed seated. Her maidservants cooed over Edmon.

"Well done my Lady. He is so precious." Bronte's eyes were wide as she peeked at Edmon's small features.

Tilana patted the girl on the arm, "Run a bath. Lady Baratheon no doubt wishes to be cleansed of the mess from childbirth."

"A bath would be lovely Tilly. A long sleep wouldn't go amiss either. Birthing is a tiring process."

Tilana laughed, "When I gave birth to my own little one I thought it would never end. A day and a bit my labour lasted, you were one of the lucky ones. How long was your labour?"

"Half an hour? Maybe an hour. I think the shock of the riot induced it. Edmon is a month premature."

"Yes I see now, he is a little on the small side… We have set the cot already for him…"

"Thank you… May I see it?" Tilly motioned towards where the cot was. It was dark wood, with carvings of wolves and leaves adorning it. The mattress in side of it was a soft white with tiny stitched rabbits. Tarynn felt a lump rise in her throat, her eyes watering as she tried to keep back the tears, when she spoke she sounded choked, "Who… Who did this?"

She could hear the smile in Tilana's voice, "It was a group effort. I know a carpenter in Flea Bottom who owed me a favour, Bronte sat and made the mattress, and she used the same design that her mother did for her younger brother, Tedius' cot and…"

She felt a hand touch her upper arm, she turned to find Sansa holding a light yellow blanket out to her, "I wasn't sure if I was going to have a niece or a nephew, and I thought that yellow could be used for both," Tarynn took it, the soft fabric slipping through her fingers, turning to over she saw elegant stitching of the name Edmon in deep black thread. Around its boarders were tiny stars, sewed in a darker yellow than the blanket. She folded it in half and then placed it near Edmon, a tiny hand reached out and grabbed the corner of the blanket with all the strength he could muster, Tarynn breathed out.

"Thank you… I… I am truly loss for words."

"No thank you necessary Tarynn," Tilly smiled kindly, "Now I must check on Bronte."

Tarynn nodded, and looked at her sister, "I should bathe Edmon." Sansa moved to the bathroom and came back with a small tin bath, setting it down on the desk in front of the window, "Thank you."

Carefully Tarynn unwrapped Edmon from his swaddling blankets, he was still slightly sticky from her blood, but on the whole Sara had managed to clean him up quite well. Carefully, with the help of Sansa, she submerged her baby son in the lukewarm water that Bronte had filled the baby bath with. Edmon lay motionless, his eyes closed shut as Tarynn gently washed him. She had never felt such unconditional love before, Edmon was perfect, she could not have asked for a better child. Now she knew why her mother had wanted Tarynn to have children, to feel the joy that a baby could bring into one's life, Tarynn knew without a doubt that she didn't regret falling pregnant with Sandor's son.

* * *

She felt the bed dip down with extra weight as she was stirred from her sleep. She was tired, incredibly so, Edmon had woken up an hour or so ago screaming with hunger, she had sat up watching him as he took his milk from her breast, stroking his hair and humming him the lullaby that her father used to hum to her, that the old woman had hummed when she had visited the market what seemed eons ago. She did not know who that woman was, or what she knew of her family, or how she came to know the lullaby that Tarynn had assumed was passed down through the many generations of Starks but she was determined to find out. She had not forgotten the book of Valyrian Missives but it seemed that life simply got in the way.

She turned over carefully only to feel a hand on her thigh and lips at her ear, "It's only me." She felt a kiss pressed against her hair. She reached down and took hold of his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Isn't he perfect?" She was gazing at the cot in which their baby lied sleeping. "How can something so beautiful be born in a place such as this?" She felt his thumb trace over her knuckles, her voice dropping to a small whisper, "I miss my father, Sandor. I miss my mother. My brothers. I'm not even sure if Arya is still alive. Anything could have happened to her whilst crossing Westeros. I even miss Renly." She could feel Sandor tighten up behind her as she admitted to feeling the gap of emptiness in her heart that Renly had once filled. "He was my husband, Edmon was supposed to have been his son, I wronged him Sandor. He loved me and I never loved him back, not whilst he was alive, I wronged him."

She felt Sandor move away, he left the bed, and walked with measured steps towards their son's cot. Tarynn sat up, watching him as he knelt down beside Edmon. His voice was soft, "You don't know the mess you've been born into. Your father a murderer, killer and a member of a lowly House. Your mother has noble blood running through her veins, a good heart in her chest, and yet a stubbornness that could rival even the staunchest old man." He sighed, "You're lucky your mother is a clever woman and that your father will cut down anyone before they even lay a finger on you. I promise you that Edmon Clegane, my son." He stood and reached down, picking Edmon up, cradling him in his arms. He looked up at her, "We're leaving. Soon."

Tarynn went to him, her thin night dress gently billowing in the wind, the moonlight casted dancing shadows on the walls. "How?"

"I'll think of something… Like you said we need to wait for when the time is right."

"What about Sansa?" Sandor didn't say anything at first, instead he concentrated on Edmon, gently rocking him. "I can't leave my sister alone."

He looked up, his grey eyes burning into her blue, "I will ask her if she wants to go home when the time for us to leave comes, not you, we must make it look like I have taken you hostage or kidnapped you."

"Why not leave a message stating that we have merely eloped?"

Sandor looked down again, "I want to leave you an escape route. This way you can still claim that Edmon is…"

"Sandor," She touched the side of his face gently, "People know about us."

"Yes I know your maid does…"

"Littlefinger and Varys."

She allowed her words to hang in the air and saw a glimmer of anger pass through his eyes, "How long?"

"Varys… A fair few months, Littlefinger just over a month." Sandor handed Edmon gently over to her before stalking away, pacing back and forth along the length of the room. "We both knew our affair was going to be figured out by someone at some point," She settled Edmon back in his cot, pulling the blanket Sansa had stitched over his sleeping body, "These two earn their wealth through the trading of secrets. What they do best is discovering them."

"This just makes everything much more complicated."

Tarynn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think we have anything to fear. Both are helping me get Sansa out of the city. In fact Littlefinger has already set the wheels in motion. A man called Ser Dontos…"

Sandor looked up, "That fool that little bird rescued from certain death?"

"I assume so. I have never met him myself, but he is working on the behalf of myself and Littlefinger. Slowly gaining Sansa's trust… I want her out of this corrupted city Sandor. She used to be so vibrant and full of life. Now she is little more than a beaten husk. Joffrey's plaything."

"I know."

"Do you?" She moved closer to him, "That fool king is going to end up going mad like King Aerys. He will make Westeros worst, not better, and yet you still follow his every whim…"

"Do not bring up my allegiances to the king. I know full well what he is capable of, I helped raise him for fuck sake. He is a monster because I am a monster. I influenced him."

Tarynn bit her lip and went back to the bed, pulling back the covers, "You're not a monster… Just a little rough around the edges." She motioned for him to come to her and he did, "You have a son now, a woman who loves you, and a future with both of them in it. Since when do monsters have those things?"

Sandor smiled his crooked half smile and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you. You had better not forget it."

She turned over and settled back down in bed, her back against his chest, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Slowly she drifted back into the realm of dreams, exhausted by the day's events and from giving birth.

"Never. In a million years."


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

Wolves and Hounds: Part Two.

Chapter 7.

Edmon's happy gurgles lightened her heart. With the news that Stannis was intending on marching against King's Landing everything seemed dire and Tarynn relished the precious moments she had with her son. He was blossoming, his eyes, once a dark blue had brightened to a blue the colour of the purest water. He had gained weight, no more was he a tiny babe, plump and happy was how she would describe her son. He cried when he was hungry, he smiled when full, he was like every other babe despite being a bastard. Gently she picked him up, cradling him to her chest as she moved around her rooms, disposing of her son's spoiled nappies and generally having a bit of a tidy up.

She hummed softly to herself as Edmon laid in her arms staring up at her with big, trusting eyes. He had gained features from both mother and father. She feared that he would grow to bare more resemblance to Sandor then her and then his parentage wouldn't be able to be disputed. The future was going to be a difficult place for the both of them but she had hardened her resolve. She wasn't going to let anyone harm, slander, or take her son as long as she was breathing.

As she was about to settle down and give Edmon his feed there was a knock at the door. Standing, she called out to whoever it was wishing to see her, "Enter."

The door swung open, revealing a pale faced Sansa, "Tarynn, I… We can't talk here." She rushed into the room, going to Edmon's cot and taking his blanket, "Here wrap Edmon in this… We have to go…"

She caught Sansa's arm, forcing her to stop, "Slow down San, what is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing… Well sort of something… I… Can we please just talk about it somewhere where we're not going to be overheard?"

She scruitinised her sister carefully, "Has Joffrey hurt you again Sansa."

"No, no, it's not about Joffrey."

"Very well, let me get Edmon sorted first."

Wrapping her son in his blanket, she gestured for Sansa to lead on, an inkling forming in her mind over what it could be about. The walk to the Godswood, which Tarynn realised was where Sansa was leading her to, was uneventful. Guards nodded out of courtesy, often their eyes would stray to the babe in her arms, a couple of servants' whispered greetings before scurrying off. But that was about it. It seemed being connected to two traitorous families made you a sort of pariah.

The heady scent of the trees filled her senses when they entered the old grove. The weirtree stood stoic as always, watching over them as they moved closer to it. She had taken Edmon here the day after his birth to present him to the Old Gods and to ask for them to bless him. Although her faith in them had been shaken after her father's death, she knew that her father wouldn't have wanted her to turn her back on the Old Gods completely. She had also decided not to have Edmon blessed in the Sept. Even though Sandor was a southerner, she regarded her son to be northern like her, she had met a lot of opposition from Cersei and the High Septon regarding her decision.

She had reiterated what she had said to Cersei: Edmon was her son, not hers, therefore she should be allowed to make choices for him without the interference of everyone else.

The queen had not liked that but Tarynn didn't give her time to object. She knew that she was making powerful enemies but she couldn't bring herself to pretend to respect Cersei, it was too draining, and seemed to be disrespectful towards her father's memory and what he believed in.

Sansa sat down on the grassy ground and Tarynn followed suit, Edmon began to cry, balling his fists up as he began to scream at the world.

"Hush, hush," Gently she rocked him, looking up at her sister, "He's hungry, do you mind if I feed him?" Sansa shook her head and so Tarynn sorted herself out so that she could give Edmon the milk he needed, "There you go my darling… Now, what is it you wanted to tell me in the privacy of the trees and woodland animals?"

Sansa took her eyes off of Edmon feeding and directed her gaze at Tarynn, "I have… Someone has offered me a way out of the city."

Tarynn raised an eyebrow, "And who is this someone?" She knew full well who it was, after all she was one of the orchestrators behind the plot to get Sansa out of the city, she just needed to ensure that Sansa didn't know of her involvement. That would make Littlefinger's job just that much more difficult.

"He said I shouldn't tell anyone… Maybe I've told you too much already…"

"Sansa I am your sister! Do you really think I want you to stay in this city? Why would I try to thwart whatever it is that you are planning? You are all I have left of home," She reached with her free hand to take her sister's, "I will want whatever is best for you which at the moment is getting you away from Joffrey's depravity. So tell me, what can I do to help?"

Sansa looked away at the rippling pools of water, "You can't. I… I just didn't want to keep it from you any longer. I've never kept a secret from you Tarynn, it felt odd trying to, I just wanted to confide you."

"You know that you can confide in me whenever you want to." Tarynn decided not to push the topic, she already knew that it was Littlefinger's pawn, Ser Dontos who was meeting with Sansa in secret. "But… Maybe we should talk of something else? Something to take our minds off the present?"

Sansa nodded fervently. Her blue eyes lighting up as she thought of something, "I've been making something for Eddy. My maidservant, Shae, taught me how to make paper figures. I've made a swan, and now I'm attempting to make a rabbit. I was going to fix them to some wood and string and make a mobile for him… It keeps my mind off… Off…"

Tarynn smiled, "That sounds wonderful Sansa, I'm sure Edmon will love it," Her voice turned to concern however as she watched her sister's face become sad, "What is it San?"

Her voice was small, "I can't go back to Joffrey Tarynn, I can't marry him, I won't… He says that everytime Robb kills a Lannister that he will punish me for it." She gripped Tarynn's arm tightly, "I hope that Robb storms the Keep's walls. I hope that he kills Joffrey just like Joffrey killed father. I want his head on a pike."

Tarynn stared in shock at the violence in Sansa's voice. "Come here Sansa," Sansa shuffled closer, moving so that she was sitting beside Tarynn, Tarynn wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "Joffrey will get his comeuppance, I assure you, but for now I need you to be strong and endure anything that he throws at you. Can you do that?" She kissed the top of her sister's head, "I will make sure that no more harm comes to you. Trust me."

* * *

As darkness descended Tarynn stood next to her window, gazing out across the twinkling city and then at the fires which burned beyond it. Those fires represented Tyrion's attempts at making the city as inaccessible as possible for Stannis' men. She glanced at the moon, soon Tilana would arrive with Sandor for his daily visit to his son, the arrangement was the best she could do without drawing attention to him and with Tilly as a distraction who ensured no one disturbed them during these precious moments it was working well so far.

There was a hard rap on the door, and she guessed that it was them, taking Edmon from his crib she went to the door and opened it. "Lady Baratheon… I am sorry to disturb you."

Tarynn looked down, surprise flashing across her face, she looked up checking the corridor briefly when she saw two shadowy figures hiding in a dark alcove. One of them raised their hand, and she inclined her head briefly giving them her acknowledgement, letting Tyrion into her chambers without taking her eyes off of Tilana and Sandor who lurked in the shadows. Before she closed the door she mouthed 'Wait' and one of the figures nodded in response.

Closing the door she faced her surprise visitor, "Lord Hand." She gestured for him to sit before settling Edmon back into his crib, her darling boy looked up at her, kicking his legs and smiling as he gurgled with delight. She touched his head gently with adoration before resuming to address Tyrion, "To what do I own the pleasure of your company?" She moved to the cupboards where she stored her wines and glasses. Selecting a deep red wine and two glasses before returning to the dwarf who had made himself comfortable in one of her armchairs.

"I have received news from the North, Winterfell specifically," There was an edge to his tone which made Tarynn wary, she poured a generous amount into Tyrion's but only a small amount into her own, she was after all still breast feeding.

"I have a feeling that I am not going to like this…" She handed him the glass and he accepted it graciously before taking a deep drink, she sipped at her own, "What has happened? Is Robb alright?"

"From what I know Lord Stark is still alive and well and giving our forces a run for our money… No, I wanted to inform you of… Of your other brothers' wellbeings…"

She narrowed her eyes, anger colouring her tone, "We might be fighting for different things Tyrion, which makes us clear enemies, but to harm innocent children… My baby brothers…"

_How long has it been since I've heard about Bran and Rickon? About Maester Luwin and Gerta? With communication to the north being severed by Cersei I haven't been able to inform them of anything which has happened to myself and Sansa. Or that Arya is missing. They don't even know that I am now a mother. But saying that neither does my own mother know that she has a grandson._

"I want you to know that Lannister forces had no part in what has happened to Winterfell…" She stood, downing the wine in one go, preparing for the news that Tyrion was about to break to her, "Theon Greyjoy has proven traitor to your brother's cause, whether this is retaliation because of your refusal to marry him or something bigger I do not know… He has your brothers, Bran and Rickon, hostage."

She glared at Tyrion, "Are you saying that this is my fault because I married Renly instead of Theon? How dare you!"

"That was not what I was insuinating at all, I was just pointing out that it could be a factor…"

"All I know is that my brothers could be in danger… Tyrion," She sat back down again, "I know we are on different sides but could you not send a contingent to get my brothers out of there? Our of Theon's grasp? They are just children…"

Tyrion shook his head, a solemn look in his eyes, "I am sorry Tarynn, there is nothing I can do…"

She hung her head, anger running through her veins, she struggled to keep it under check, "I see… Thank you for informing me of this. I shall share it with Sansa in the morning. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I must tend to my son."

"Of course." She followed him to the door, "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news Tarynn…"

She raised her hand, stopping him from saying anything further, "Say no more. I will have to find out the fates of my brothers on my own."

"I hope that this does not put us at odds."

Tarynn laughed, rather coldly, "Tyrion we have been at odds ever since your nephew had my father decapitated in front of the entirety of King's Landing. We will always be at odds."

The dwarf didn't respond to her, instead he stiffly left, anger radiating off of him in waves. She leaned heavily against her door frame her eyes flickering to the shadowy alcove. Once Tyrion's footsteps had receded entirely Sandor stepped into view, hurriedly he pushed past her and immediately went to his son. Tilly touched her on the shoulder and nodded, Tarynn thanked her silently before closing the door and turning the two people she loved more than anything else in the world.

"He is growing bigger by the day." Edmon reached up, smacking his father in the jaw with a small fist, his gurgles increasing, "And become a little fighter it seems." Playfully Sandor lifted him, gently throwing him up in the air, his laughed resonated through the room, she went to her son and lover, placing a hand on Sandor's shoulder as she looked at Edmon.

"Do you like it when daddy plays with you? Do you?" She laughed, and took one of Edmon's hands, "Oh my darling boy, you are always so happy."

Sandor laughed, before cradling Edmon in his arms, "I have no idea where he gets that from."

She turned away from him, sighing as she put Edmon's dirty clothes into the basket ready to be sent to the laundry women, "My brothers are hostages Sandor."

Sandor stopped cooing over Edmon and looked over in her direction, "What do you mean? I thought Robb was slowly winning this war."

"Bran and Rickon. Robb from what I know is fine, probably angry at being stabbed in the back by a man he used to call a friend… Theon has taken my home Sandor, has taken my baby brothers hostage…" She looked at him, her eyes welling with tears, "My baby brothers…"

He went to her, embracing her with one arm, sandwiching Edmon in between them both. He kissed the top of her head, "I know some guards who were posted near there… I could write to them… Stating that the king wishes to know more of the situation…"

"No. No, I wish to go there myself." She looked up at him, a fierce light in her eyes, "You wanted us to leave Sandor, then let's go now, let us go to Winterfell so I can force Theon not to harm my brothers and force him to stop his siege of Winterfell."

"And how exactly would you stop him?"

She swallowed, her mind spinning with thoughts, before she came to a conclusion. "By offering him my hand in marriage."

Sandor let go of her, turning away with Edmon, intent on putting him back in his crib, "No."

"Sandor please, be reasonable, I know I could convince Theon to pledge allegiance to my brother again if I just offered myself to him as…"

"I said no." Sandor faced her again, "After what that fucker tried to do to you? After what you've promised me?"

"My brothers need me…"

His face grew dark, he pointed at Edmon in his crib, "Your son needs you, and does he mean so little to you that you would take him away from his father? That you would marry another man who won't give two shits about him because he isn't his blood?"

"I need to protect my family."

"I am your family. Edmon is your family." He glanced briefly at Edmon, "We are a family."

"Sandor…"

"Don't fucking Sandor me. I won't take you to Winterfell just so you can fucking marry Theon fucking Greyjoy."

She wiped away a tear, indignation sweeping over her, "Fine, I will just have to take Edmon and go on my own."

He came towards her, his hands gripping her shoulders, "I won't let you take my son away…" His voice softened, as did his gaze, "I won't… Can't let you leave."

His mouth descended on hers. His lips urgent as if he was trying to convey his need of her. His fingers went to the laces on the back of her dress, it cascaded off her shoulders, his fingers ran lightly over her bare back.

How long had it been since they were intimate? Certainly before she had realised she was pregnant with Edmon.

He gathered her up in his arms, never breaking the kiss, lying her on the bed. With one sweep he had pulled the dress completely off of her, pulling her undergarments down with it, leaving her exposed. She covered her stomach with her hands, still conscious of the weight she still had due to pregnancy. Pale scars also crisscrossed her stomach now, stretch marks the Maester had called them, something that women often got when they fall pregnant due to the stretching of skin as the bump grew.

Sandor pulled her hands away and for the first time in many months they made love.

Edmon began screaming for his feed in the early morning. Untangling herself from Sandor and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled on her light bed gown before going to her screaming son. Sandor called to her from where he still laid in bed, "He certainly has a voice."

Picking him up she pulled down her bed gown freeing a breast, Edmon began feeding and she returned to her bed, "He is a relatively quiet baby, well according to Tilly, he only really cries when he is hungry or wants attention."

Sandor moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her neck, "He has your eyes."

"Tully eyes my mother used to say to me... By the Gods, I miss her Sandor, I miss them all."

"I know you do… I… I promise I'll take you north soon. You and Edmon. I'll get you out of this shit hole."

"I think I'm already too late to save Bran and Rickon…" She looked up at Sandor, her lips brushing against his, "But maybe there is still a chance I can save my son."

* * *

She stood beside Sansa on the walkway overlooking the city. Builders scurried around, fortifying King's Landing for the impending attack, fires still blazed around the city walls. Tyrion had decided to burn down the outlying buildings, preventing any members of Stannis' army from climbing them and getting into the city that way, the whole of King's Landing quaked with invisible tension. Behind them guards and soldiers were drilling, the clanging of metal, the grunts, it all reminded her of home. If she closed her eyes she could still remember the day that father was going to make an announcement when Robb, Jon and Theon had been practicing in the courtyard, he never revealed what it was he was going to tell them, and now he had taken that secret to the grave.

Sansa held Edmon in her arms, gently swaying from left to right, Tarynn lifted her arm and pointed towards the distance, "You see those shadows there, across the land?"

"Yes."

"That is Stannis' army."

They were advancing fast, it seemed in only a matter of days they would be camping on their doorstep. Part of her wanted Stannis to raze King's Landing to the ground, to storm the walls and behead Joffrey in full view of everyone. The other part of her knew that if Stannis succeeded in his sack of King's Landing her son would be thrown to the crowd and devoured by those who supported Stannis. He would never allow a threat to the throne to live. Stannis was apparently too coldly logical to let that stand.

"There's so many of them..."

"Yes, but Tyrion and King's Landing have the advantage. We have walls, an entire barracks full of guards who are well rested and haven't marched for days on end, I have every confidence that Tyrion will lead the crown to victory."

"Tyrion doesn't seem to be that much of a fighter sister."

Tarynn looked at her sister briefly, "Sometimes the greatest generals are those who know not the best way to split a man in two but how to use cunning and guile to break even the largest forces."

"Father used to say that defense is the best offense."

"And it seems that Tyrion is already working on that."

A few moments of silence passed between the sisters as they both pondered the impending battle when Sansa abruptly handed Edmon to her.

"I have… Something I need to do."

She left without another word, leaving Tarynn slightly puzzled by her sister's hasty departure, Tarynn now knew about Sansa's meetings with Ser Dontos and so she didn't see why Sansa was continuing to be so secretive.

_Quite peculiar._

* * *

_~The next day~_

"He has grown a fair few inches in the last few weeks, a very healthy babe he is my Lady." Sara put away her measuring tape, "How often do you feed him?"

"Thrice maybe four times a day, if not more."

"He's growing well. And will need as much nutrition as possible, keep doing what you're doing my Lady, you're a fine mother."

"Thank you Sara, that's very kind of you to say… And I'm sorry to have bothered you so early in the morning but I have other plans for today and I could not see you at any other time…" They stood over Edmon's cot, her boy was sleeping soundly, his tiny hands clenched into fists. They were disturbed by the sound of hurried knocking. "Enter."

A young maidservant curtseyed before Tarynn, "My Lady, it's the Lady Sansa, she has started her bleeds."

"What?" Tarynn rushed to the door, pushing past the young girl, calling to Sara, "Watch Edmon would you? I will be back as soon as I am able." The door swung shut.

...

"Sansa!" Tarynn ran into her sister's chambers, "San…" Her sister sat with her hands clasped on her lap at the foot of her bed, the room smelt of burning fabric. Standing beside Sansa's bed however was someone she did not expect to see. Sandor stood with a straight face which betrayed no emotion. Shae, Sansa's maidservant stood silent too, ignoring the both of them Tarynn hugged her sister tightly. Sansa sobbed against her neck.

"Don't tell the queen. Don't tell the queen."

She turned to Shae, "Please, if you would, some warm water, towels and linen strips." Shae nodded and went out the room to fetch the things that Tarynn requested. "And you Hound, you have seen what has happened to my sister this morning, no doubt you will report it to your master. If that is your intent then go, don't want you to miss out on your reward." Sandor remained silent as he stalked out the room. She softened her voice as she spoke to Sansa, "Give me just a moment my sweet."

She followed Sandor out the room.

Her voice was little more than a hurried whisper, "Sandor please, she is petrified that now she has shed blood that Joffrey will try to bed her."

"I can't keep this a secret Tarynn… If I do it will make our situation worse. The queen will begin to suspect that I have some sort of allegiance to you, to Sansa… I have to tell him."

She clutched at his arm, "Sandor I beg you. She's just a little girl and Joffrey… He's a monster…"

Sandor reached up and touched her tenderly on the cheek before his eyes hardened, "I'm doing this for us, to keep up this illusion of loyalty so that no one suspects anything… I'm doing this for us and sacrifices must be made."

He left her and she had no choice but to return to her sister and comfort her as best she could.

...

The inevitable happened, a maid came to call Sansa to the Queen's quarters, Sansa begged Tarynn to come with her but Tarynn knew that if she even entered the same room as Cersei she would lose control of her anger and start saying something she probably shouldn't. She had to prise Sansa off of her when the guards who were to escort her down to Cersei came.

"Please, don't let Joffrey hurt me, don't let the queen do this." She sobbed, tears cascading down her face.

Tarynn gripped Sansa's hand tightly, "Be strong Sansa, you are a woman now, you must face your demons. Do not allow her to scare you so…"

Sansa threw herself at Tarynn one last time, wrapping her arms around her older sister's neck, "I won't let her get to me, I promise." The young girl stepped away, wiping away her tears before steeling herself, she turned to the guards who were to accompany her, her voice was clear holding no traces of sadness, "Take me to the queen."

Once Sansa had left, Tarynn turned to the handmaiden that served Sansa, "Shae is it not?"

"Yes, my Lady."

Tarynn picked up on the accent in the young woman's voice, she smiled, "Where are you from? One of the Free Cities… Lorath perhaps?"

"I… Yes… Not many people recognise my accent my Lady."

"I studied languages when I was younger, I speak three currently, the Valyrian of the Free Cities, Westerosi and what little that is left of the Myrish language… I know only a few words in Lorathi but it is enough to know what sort of accent goes with it." She sighed and looked at her sister's bed, Sansa's blood had soaked into the mattress, "I thank you for your obvious loyalty to my sister, she is but a young girl and this has shaken her somewhat, I would be pleased if you continued looking out for her when I am not available…" There was a weight behind Tarynn's words, especially since someday soon Tarynn would have to leave Sansa behind and alone.

"I understand my Lady… Motherhood is a tiring thing no?"

Tarynn smiled, "Tiring but rewarding."

When she was returning to her chambers, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a cupboard of some kind, she pushed back against whoever had hauled her into the tiny space and attempted to leave. She wasn't fast enough however and her assailant clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from calling out, "You are a tricky woman to get a hold of alone Lady Tarynn."

Her eyes opened wide as they grew accustomed to the dark, Littlefinger leered at her, she grabbed his hand and tore it from her mouth. "If you had wanted to speak with me Baelish you could have simply come to my rooms."

He laughed and it sent a chill up her spine, "If I went to your rooms I wouldn't just want to talk," He ran his hand up her arm and she withdrew with disgust from the contact.

"Just tell me what you want Baelish," She held up her hand, "And that wasn't an invitation."

"Your sister needs to be more discreet… A certain… Dog is catching her scent." There was a glint in his eyes and she looked at him with suspicion.

"Sansa wants to leave King's Landing… She wouldn't jeopardise that."

"Not intentionally but… Little girls tend to crack under the pressure," He tightened his grip on his arm, "Maybe next time I will visit you in your quarters."

He left swiftly, yanking open the door and disappearing, leaving Tarynn with the feeling that she needed a bath to wash away the violation she felt.

_I must watch that man… I doubt he is helping myself and Sansa out of the kindness of his heart. He wants something and I am hesitant to ask what._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, sorry for having practically disappeared on you but its getting to that time of the year where I will be inundated with work commitments and etc. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally; The Battle of the Blackwater!

Thank you for your continued support!

Slightlynerdy.

* * *

They were lying in bed together, hands clasped, Sandor idly running his hand up and down her thigh. They had just made love for the second time that night and as Tarynn reveled in the afterglow a thought crossed her mind. She shifted worry eating its way into her heart.

"You're going to have to fight tomorrow."

Sandor laughed throatily, "Are we now stating the obvious... You always run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous."

She pushed him away and sat up, brushing away some of the hair that he used to cover his burn away from it as she looked at him, "Don't make light of this Sandor. I don't want you to die. I couldn't bare the thought..."

Sandor kissed her neck, pulling her flush against him, "I am feared throughout the land for my ferocity and ability to fight. The only people who will be dying will be our enemies."

She felt his hand run up her spine, and then him hardening again, this time there was a sense of urgency in their lovemaking.

* * *

"Lady Baratheon, are you and Lady Sansa ready to leave for the castle's Sept?"

The masked guard stood rather impatiently in Tarynn's doorway, Sansa was sat perched on the bed watching the exchange between her sister and the guardsman, "I am sorry to keep you from your battle Ser but I must make sure that my son has what he needs. I'm sure the Seven won't appreciate it if I bring a screaming babe into their home. Speaking of the Gods, don't they bestow the virtue of patience upon mankind?" She looked up at the helmed man, "Perhaps they have forgotten you… I will be ready to leave when my son is ready to leave. Not before."

The guard nodded curtly, obviously bristling with anger before pulling the door close and leaving the sisters alone.

"He was just doing his job sister."

"And I am trying to do mine." She swiftly changed Edmon's soiled nappy, "When will these people realise that I intend to put my son's welfare above all else… Besides Cersei just wants us corralled in the Sept so that she can use us as weapons in case something goes wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Tarynn picked Edmon up and collected some of the other things that she used to keep him occupied, like the rattle that Sandor had bought him, the blanket that Sansa had made, and the stuffed rabbit that Tarynn had spent her moments alone making. "We are important women Sansa, I am the widow of the late Lord Renly and the mother of his child, and we are both the sisters of Robb Stark, the King of the North. Cersei may throw us at Stannis in an attempt to save herself. We, well me especially, are more of a threat to Stannis' rule than Cersei ever could be."

Sansa stood and touched Tarynn on the arm, "Have faith sister, the battle will go well, I'm sure of it."

Tarynn turned away, Sandor was going to be out there in the thick of it, fighting for a king who had threatened to cut his unborn child out of her. Her mind ran wild with horrendous images of Sandor being brutally killed. "You have more faith then I dear sister."

* * *

The Sept was filled with whimpering noble women, the Holy men made their rounds, offering prayers and blessings to any who would listen. If she didn't have Edmon to care for she would have picked up a sword and joined the soldiers in the fight, it must be better than listening to Lady Falyse bemoaning about the harshness of the Seven. Cersei didn't seem best pleased about the situation either. Well of course she wouldn't. She had just watched her precious tyrannical son march out the door at the behest of the brother who she hated more than anything on this earth. Tarynn almost felt like laughing at Cersei's distress.

Edmon did not like the sounds in the Queen's Ballroom, the crying of the women, and the clanging of the incense burners that were being wafted around. She rocked him gently, praying to the Old Gods' that they would calm her son, his wails cut through the air like a knife. She was at a loss over how to comfort him. Someone touched her on the arm.

"Might I hold him for a bit?" Sansa looked forlorn as she gazed down at Edmon.

"Of course," She allowed Sansa to take Edmon out of her arms and almost immediately he quietened down, "You're are a natural."

Sansa smiled sadly, "I am fit now to bear children for the king. I wonder when the wedding will take place."

"It's not going to happen San, did I not promise you? I will not let you live out the rest of your days beside that tyrant." She touched her son's soft hair gently.

Her sister changed the subject, her eyes not leaving Edmon's small face, "Do you see… The man who executed father?"

Tarynn looked up, her eyes sweeping across the room until she caught sight of who Sansa was talking about. "Ser Ilyn."

"He has father's sword."

Tarynn could see it now, Ice was grasped firmly in Payne's hands, defiling a sword that had belonged in the Stark family for generations with a simple touch. "How dare they give that… That brute father's sword, it belongs to Robb." She moved to confront the silent man but Sansa grasped her arm.

"Don't. She's watching."

"What is he even doing here?" She turned to Sansa, "Should he not be out there, participating in the battle?"

Sansa didn't answer immediately, she was fixated on Edmon who had finally quieted down, when she did though her voice was small. "He is here to kill us should the traitor Stannis get this far."

"What?" She glanced back at Ilyn Payne who stood ominously in the corner, deep sunken eyes following people around the room. "Did the Queen say this?" Sansa nodded before handing Edmon back to Tarynn. "That deluded bitch." Edmon was now sleeping soundly, despite the wailing of the women around them, he looked so peaceful in her arms, "No one gets to dictate to me whether I will live or die, least of all her… Ignore her Sansa but… Perhaps feel sympathy towards her. Her son is going to be out there among the dying and the fighting, I can't even imagine what I would be like if my Edmon was out there... We can feel sympathy for the Queen and her delusional state."

Sansa nodded meekly, her eyes straying to the locked doors and the guards positioned by them, "I will calm down the other women, they are all frightened, I wish to help them."

Sansa left her to tend to the crying noblewomen who stood huddled together, Tarynn watched as her sister moved amongst them, offering her sympathies and trying to console them. Sansa was a natural when it came to comforting others, she worked best among people. Tarynn however could not stay in this environment. The watching eyes, the cowering women, the presence of Ilyn Payne marring her father's sword. She knew she had to leave the Queen's Ballroom.

She approached a spiral staircase which was unguarded, she knew that this was no way out but it did offer a viewpoint over the city, and she only wanted fresh air just for a moment. She wrapped Edmon up more tightly, ensuring that his sleep would not be broken and huddled him closer to her chest, before climbing up the staircase. Her hand shook as she gripped the railing, scared of what she might see, there was a door at the top but it was unlocked and so she pushed it open.

The city was in chaos. People no bigger than ants ran through the streets, retinues of soldiers and guards were marched towards places that needed defending. But what drew her was what was happening on the Blackwater. Enemy ships sailed into view, black, swift shapes floating on the glittering water. She leant forward ever so slightly, her grip tight on her son as she watched Stannis' flotilla move closer and closer to King's Landing.

A lone ship went out to meet Stannis' fleet, the wind whipped at its sails as it crawled towards the enemy, and she did at that precise moment wonder what Tyrion was playing at. However what happened next she could not have predicted. A torch was flung out of a window from the castle. A signal which set off an archer with a flaming arrow. It was a burning pin prick in the sky when it collided with the water then havoc was wreaked.

Green light burst across the sky. She shielded her eyes from it and pulled Edmon tighter against her chest. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched the green fire spread across the ships. The screams from the devastation floated towards her ears, haunting her memory of this fateful night.

_How many men has Stannis lost to this foolish endeavour? Tens? Hundreds? How many children will go without a father? How many wives will lose their husbands? All because of this night._

The green fire burnt everything it touched, and that which it did not burn it set alight with even more green flames, Tyrion had employed a clever tactic.

_Wildfire… Of course._

The Alchemist Guild would have course been at the King's disposal, they had their headquarters in King's Landing after all, it made sense to make use of them.

The ships scattered, everything on them was alight with green flames, the wind caressed her cheeks as she watched the destruction take place. Her heart was heavy though. If Robb were to assault King's Landing should he get this far then he will receive the same greeting. She had to warn him.

*Sandor*

Stannis was a fool for ordering his men to continue their siege on King's Landing. His fleet had been destroyed, he had no reserves, and it should have shaken his morale. But maybe he had underestimated Stannis Baratheon. He had watched the green fire spread across the ships, watched as it tore through everything, burning and scarring. He hated fire.

With a mighty blow he cleaved a man in two, the gore splattering as he led his men in defence of the City's walls. As a member of the Kingsguard he was pledged with the duty of keeping his king safe, yet he wasn't doing it for Joffrey, he was out here for his baby son and Tarynn who would both suffer should Stannis reach them. With that spurring him on he swung at another foe, chopping the man's arm off with little effort, the blood splashing across him as he marched forward in search of a new victim.

The man came running towards him like something from the Hells themselves. He was screaming, engulfed in fire as he hurtled towards him. He was frozen to the spot, it was as if all of his nightmares had merged into one, the man showed no sign of slowing and Sandor did not raise his sword out of fear of the fire.

The burning man fell to his knees just before he could strike Sandor down, a arrow stuck in his head, looking up Sandor saw Bronn. Tyrion's right hand man nodded briefly before facing more enemies, slicing through them as if they were air.

He breathed out, trying to regain some sort of courage but the fire raged about him, his mind began to cloud with smoke, flames and the memory that still lingered in his mind of his brother pressing his head to the brazier, of the smell of his own flesh burning away. He turned and walked woodenly away, he had to get away, he had to find Tarynn and Edmon. He had to protect them.

They retreated, his men running back towards the safety of the walls as he followed them, the door closing shut with a thud behind them. He staggered forward, men scurried around him as they attempted to thwart Stannis' attack, "Someone get me a drink." A boy handed him a skin and he took a gulp of it only to spit it out in disgust, "Fuck the water," He shoved the water skin at the boy, "Bring me wine."

He grabbed the wineskin off of the lad and drank deeply, the warm liquid poured down his throat as the pains of his wounds and memories ebbed away softly. Since Edmon had been born he had tried to limit the amount of alcohol he drank but tonight was an exception. He needed something to dull the pain.

"Can I get you some iced milk? And a nice bowl of raspberries too?" The dwarf, the one who had set the Blackwater aflame, the Hand of the King stood on the steps leading to the ramparts.

"Eat shit dwarf."

"You're on the wrong side of the wall."

"I lost half my men." His voice was strained, "The Blackwater's on fire."

"Dog, I command you to go back out there and fight."

He looked down at the ground as Joffrey shouted at him.

"You're Kingsguard Clegane, we must beat them back or they are going to take this city, your King's city."

_I am also a father and I will not watch my son be killed by Stannis should this battle turn to shit._

He took a drink of wine, steeling himself, "Fuck the Kingsguard, fuck the city, fuck the king."

He had to find Tarynn and his son.

*Tarynn*

Lancel stood before the queen, his face streaked with ash, blood and gore. His green eyes moving rapidly around the room.

"The men… They are losing heart. When they saw Joffrey returning to the castle…"

"He is your king as you shall refer to him as such. I do not care about a few measly soldiers, they are there to protect my son, not use him as a way of boosting their spirits. I want him back within the castle walls and I want him back now."

The queen regent stood with a swish of her skirts and stormed out of the Ballroom. She shared a look of concern with Sansa, not over the queen's welfare but over the way that the battle was turning, Sansa move forward to comfort Lancel. Tarynn touched her gently on the arm.

"I hope your wounds are not troubling you too much Lancel, my prayers go with you, but I must put my son to bed. He cannot spend the entirety of the night in my arms. Sansa, I encourage you to return to your rooms as well, lock the door and stay away from the windows."

Lancel nodded, "Thank you Lady Baratheon, your words are kind." He left them, quite possibly to return to the battle.

Sansa turned to her, "Can't I sleep in your chambers? I… I am frightened Tarynn."

"I know you are my darling," She felt her heart drop as she looked at her sister, "I know you are." She hugged her as best she could with a sleeping a child in her arms, "But… But you must be brave. Can you do that for me?"

Sansa nodded, "I will be brave."

Tarynn smiled gently, "The battle will be over soon. For better or for worse. It will soon finish."

She touched Sansa lightly on the shoulder before turning, intent on returning to her chambers, to put Edmon in his crib. Her arms were growing tired of holding him. She needed a rest herself as well. She could still hear the cries of battle as she made the short journey to her rooms which had been Renly's when he was still alive and had been staying in King's Landing. The first night she had lain with him seemed like a distant memory. Her thoughts occupied the majority of her attention as she considered the damage that must have affected King's Landing. It would take weeks, if not months, to rebuild. She shook her head at all the people who were going to be made homeless because of this foolhardy battle.

She entered her rooms and shut the door quietly, not wishing to waken Edmon, moving swiftly to his cot when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She almost dropped Edmon in her panic as she slowly turned to her intruder, fearing that it was one of Stannis' men who had infiltrated the castle. Her heart beat began to slow as she realised, in the gloom of the moon, that it was in fact Sandor.

His face was drenched in blood, his hair matted and unkempt, his eyes wild with fear. He gripped her shoulder tightly, his voice a hoarse whisper, "They set the Blackwater aflame."

She touched his face gently, it was sticky with drying blood, his scar seemed to glow red in the dim light, "Sandor? Are you…"

He grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the door, "We have to leave… I… I fled the battle. We have to go. Now."

"But my sister…"

He turned back to face her, his eyes roaming over her features before they locked on her eyes, "I will go to little Bird. I will speak to her. I will tell her that I will take her home but if she refuses to come with me then we must leave King's Landing. Gather your things. We have to get out of here."

And in an instant he was gone. Tarynn put Edmon in his cot as she ran around her rooms collecting her things and shoving them in a leather bag. She went to her wardrobe and took out two fat purses filled with glittering gold coins. She wouldn't be able to take all of them. Not if she didn't want to make them a target but she couldn't allow them to fall into Lannister hands. She ripped one of her dresses down from its hanger, placing it on top of the hoard of gold, should Tilly tidy the dress up she would find the gold. Tarynn ran to her desk and wrote quickly,

_Tilly,_

_Thank you my friend for everything. Take this gold. Split it, half to my sister and half for yourself. Go. Make a new life somewhere out of this city. Take your daughter and run. Cersei will attempt to get information out of you of my whereabouts so you must leave. For your own safety. Know that I am safe and far away by now and please, plead innocence if they do capture you._

_I am ever so grateful for your help and support. _

_I will miss you._

_Tarynn._

She tucked the parchment beneath the dress, hoping that Tilly would find it before anyone else did, it was a risky move but she had to get a message to Tilana somehow. She put the gold in her bag before grabbing as much of Edmon's clothes as she could and throwing it in there too. Finally she went to her wardrobe again and rummaging around found the old cloak that she had borrowed ages ago when she had hidden from guards in King's Landing. Throwing it on it concealed her blue dress nicely. She looked around her room one last time before noticing the book of Valyrian missives and her sleep vials on her bedside table. She took the small glass bottles and wrapping them up in a strip of torn fabric bundled them into her bag. She took the book as well, slipping it in.

Two bags later and she was set to leave King's Landing. She took Edmon from his cradle and rocked him gently. He reached up towards her face as she wrapped him up in a series of blankets. She had to make sure he was warm. Tucking his arm inside the folds of fabrics she waited for Sandor.

She didn't have to wait long, with the sound of fighting drifting through her open windows, the burning of fire and the screams of the damned, Sandor returned to her. He didn't say a word, instead grabbing the two bags that she had set aside, slinging them over his shoulder as he grabbed her hand. He ran a thumb over the back of it and kissed her gently on the cheek, his voice rough. "Little bird has decided to stay in her cage. I… I am sorry."

Tarynn looked away from him, "If you had just let me talk to her…"

"It's better this way. She has to think that I kidnapped you after she refused to come with me…"

She sighed, "I know."

"Are you ready?"

She touched his face gently, "I'm ready."

He gripped her hand tightly and led her from her chambers, she glanced over her shoulder at her gilded prison, at the memories it held. A lot had happened within these four walls and now she was leaving them. A weight seemed to lift off her heart. She was going to be free, for the first time in a whole year, she was going to be able to determine her own destiny.

They hurried down the hallways. Sandor never letting go of her hand. They had almost made it to the stables when a guard stepped in front of them.

"What's this… The Hound and…" The man's eyes widen with shock and he drew his sword but Sandor was quick and with a powerful thrust embedded his own sword inside the guard. The man dropped to the ground, blood bubbling out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. They side stepped him and continued towards the stables.

The horses reared and neighed, frightened of the chaos that was ensuing. Maiden was there, tethered to her stable gate, Tarynn went to her, calming her down by touching her gently on the nose. Maiden snorted and began to sniff Edmon. Sandor pushed her out of the way and threw a saddle on the mare, tightening the straps before taking Edmon from Tarynn so that she could mount her horse. He handed her Edmon back.

"I hope you can still ride as well as you did before your pregnancy."

"Of course. My father always said that Arya and I were half horse, half girl. It is a skill I will never forget."

He grunted in response before swinging up on Stranger and throwing her a rope. "Tie this to her, stay close, ride fast." He gave her a lingering look before snapping his reins, causing Stranger to gallop forward and out of the stables.

The city truly was infected with a sort of crazed frenzy. Men were dying left, right and centre as she and Sandor sped towards one of the city gates. Men clutched at her cloak as she rode past. The light dying in their eyes as the sought to find a way out of the bloodshed. She watched as a man was decapitated by another who then proceeded to lop the arms of a man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sandor said nothing but twice he had to slice through a group of men who attempted to pull him from his horse. Blood splattered on her cloak as she tried to keep Edmon from both view and danger.

When they reached one of the gates which led out of the city no one manned it. It had been broken down as pockets of men fought around it. Sandor charged straight through, riding a man down as he did so, a couple sprang forward raising spears but Sandor did not flinch instead he just swung at their spears splintering the wood and the men holding them. Then they were free.

They rode out into the night, across the burning lands, pass the fighting men. It began to peter out the further they went from the city. They came to a hill and after riding up it they stopped. Sandor dismounted first before helping her to dismount. They stood together on the hill, Sandor's arm around her shoulder, Edmon in her arms as they watched King's Landing burn. From here she could see the castle.

_I should have been adamant that Sansa comes with us… I shouldn't have left her there to face King's Landing. I promised I would protect her… I can only hope that Littlefinger stays true to his word and that Joffrey does not punish her for my escape. But then… I can't trust Littlefinger, I never should have. _

Panic gripped her heart, "I have signed my sister's death sentence."

Sandor squeezed her arm, "Don't think like that. The king, believe it or not knows better than to execute the only hostage he has left."

"I have left Sansa there, alone, frightened, I told her I would protect her."

"You are. Now that she is the only hostage left they will keep her more safe. No harm will come of her."

"How are you so sure," She looked up at him, "I have failed her."

"You have saved her. Tyrion will need Sansa now more than ever as he doesn't have you as a bargaining piece now."

"I hope you are right Sandor."

She felt his fingers brushing against her neck, "What's important now is that you and Edmon are safe. We can start a fresh."

"In a war torn country where brothers are hunting brothers. And those who use to be friends sell one another out for a single silver?"

"I will protect you. You and Edmon. I will kill everyone who threatens you."

She touched his arm tenderly, "I know… But perhaps we should adopt a talk first butcher people second policy." She bit her lip, "Well as long as they don't bare Lannister allegiances I guess."

He laughed, kissing her head gently, "We should get going. We need to put as much as we possibly can between us and King's Landing before daybreak."

She nodded and turned to him, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss him fully on the mouth. He deepened the kiss and she was almost reluctant to pull away from him but she knew that they had to keep moving.

"Do you want to take Edmon? I've been carrying him for the majority of the night and my arms ache terribly, "She laughed before giving Sandor his son.

"And you don't think mine do woman," There was a playful glint in his eyes, "I have been killing and fighting for the majority of the night."

"You have more stamina than me." She winked and mounted Maiden as Sandor managed to get on Stranger whilst holding Edmon.

With a quick snap of the reins she was propelled forward, Sandor close on her heels, the wind whipping through her hair. For the first time in months, Tarynn Baratheon truly felt free of the shackles that the Lannisters' had placed on her, and she had Sandor to thank for that.

He had saved her life and heart more times than she could count.


End file.
